Fragile
by Telya
Summary: Rúmil didn't expect to see this young woman ever again. Ataria believed to finally be able to find her purpose in life when arriving at her new home. They were both mistaken.
1. Arrival

I don't own any characters known from "The Lord of the Rings". However, I do own all other characters who will make an appearance here :)

No money is being made out of this story. Having fun is the whole purpose. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

The day was drawing to a close when the convoy trekking on the bank of Anduin the Great neared Lothlorien. The setting sun's rays of sunlight made the glinting water of the river gleam golden and the play of colours on the treetops of Lothlorien's great Mallorn trees caused the travellers to marvel at the sight before them. Never before had they seen something so beautiful.

The rider at the front signalled to stop.

"We make camp here tonight", announced the tall man in a loud voice. Immediately, the horses were being unyoked from the carriages and everybody busied themselves with preparing a makeshift camp before night would fall.

Weary with the travel's efforts and the burden of leadership the man dismounted his horse. When looking in the direction of his family's carriage he spotted a black stallion trotting leisurely towards him. The rider's dark hair glowed in the sunlight. She was smiling but when she reached the man's side her smile vanished. Concern made her brown eyes darken.

"Beros, you're looking exhausted." Somehow she managed to sound reproachful and concerned at the same time. Beros' broad-shouldered form didn't show any signs of exertion or weariness but the rider seemed to know anyway. She was his daughter after all.

"I'm fine, Ataria", Beros tried to reassure her and added "As soon as the camp is prepared and the horses have been taken care of I will allow myself some rest. It has been a long journey but we haven't arrived at our destination yet. Once there I will relax and rest properly. Promise."

Her facial expression showed that Ataria wasn't convinced at all by this promise but she remained silent and frowned disapprovingly. Beros laughed out loud. He approached the stallion in order to lay a hand on her arm. "You're much too young for those worry lines on your face, my little one. And now tell me where is Belan? I do hope my son is making himself useful?"

His good-natured banter made Ataria smile. "Don't worry. When I left him he was taking care of the sleeping berth for the little ones. I bet he has already finished that and is now waiting impatiently for you to assign him further duties." Both of them had to smile at that image. "Well, I can hardly wait to do just that", Beros smirked and began leading away his horse in the direction he assumed his son to be.

Still smiling Ataria called after him "Don't think I haven't noticed your change of topic. I'll keep an eye on you, worry lines be damned." Beros snorted amused and hastened his steps.

When he had disappeared from her view Ataria let her gaze wander over the surrounding area and the border of Lothlorien. The sight had a calming effect on her even though the shadows under the trees were growing in the fading daylight. Ataria knew that keen elvish eyes watched them closely. It gave her a sense of security. For the first time since they set out they could feel safe from orc ambushes. Determined to discuss the duration of their stay with Beros at the first opportunity she turned from the wondrous sight.

If only he weren't so stubborn!

vxvxvx

The elvish border guards had spotted the humans long before they stopped to make camp. Swiftly, they took positions to prevent a possible trespassing but when they felt safe that the humans intended to stay away from the woods normal patrol routine was resumed. Only three of them remained to keep an eye on the group. Standing and sitting on a talan high above the ground they observed the buzz of activity.

"Seldom have I seen humans here on this border, least of all such a large group with horses and carriages", Faeron remarked thoughtfully.

"It's likely that Orcs are the reason they avoided the frequently used but more dangerous ways. I don't see any warriors among these humans", Lamiel chiped in before he returned his attention to the arrow he was currently working at.

"Hm, for whatever reason they came here they don't seem to pose a threat", Faeron concluded. Then he turned to the third elf who had kept silent so far.

"Rúmil?"

The two elves gave each other a questioning look when Rúmil continued looking across to the humans silently. Apparently, he hadn't even noticed their conversation. He kept his gaze focused on the odd couple at the front. When Faeron and Lamiel followed his gaze, they saw a tall man disappear behind one of the carriages. A young woman sitting on a black horse's back remained behind. The elves saw clearly her black breeches and black boots, the tight-fitting dark blue tunic and the dagger at her belt. It was a very uncommon sight of a daughter of men. She seemed to be examining the Golden Wood and its guardians even though her human eyes weren't able to spot the elves. After a few moments she turned away and disappeared from view.

After that Rúmil turned around and nodded to his friends. "Aye, a threat they don't seem to be. They keep their distance but I have a feeling it won't stay that way for long."


	2. Wandering at Daybreak

**Wandering at Daybreak**

The next morning Ataria woke much earlier than she had intended to. The day was just dawning and there weren't many people moving about yet. Tiredly, she looked around trying to figure out what roused her. Her gaze fell on one of the sleeping berths situated nearby.

Glawor was missing!

Silently cursing to herself Ataria struggled to unwrap herself from her blanket. After checking if Manara had accompanied her little brother on his morning trip and finding her sleeping soundly, she forced herself to look about calmly. But no matter how much she hoped to she couldn't spot him.

Valar help her! She would tie him up as soon as she retrieved him!

Just as she was about to dash off, a child's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ataria? Where are you going?"

Ataria looked into the girl's sleepy eyes and tried to put on a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Manara. Go back to sleep, it's way too early to be up and about." Ataria waited until the child fell asleep again before she started searching the camp.

Glawor was nowhere to be found.

Fear for the child threatened to overwhelm her. This place was the most secure the travellers could wish for but that didn't imply no harm could come to a child wandering around all alone!

She looked out over the plain but didn't see him there either. That left just one possibility.

The Golden Wood.

Great…

Ataria ran towards the edge of the wood as fast as possible. She fervently hoped that the elves wouldn't mistake her intention and act accordingly.

vxvxvx

Amused, the elves watched the merry chase that ended in the young woman taking hold of the child's trouser waistband and picking him up resolutely.

Rúmil was pleased with the outcome. The child had never been in danger as Lamiel had kept him in view at all times and also notified Rúmil and Faeron immediately. They wouldn't have detained him if he had entered the woods. But they would have been obliged to take care of the child's safe return.

That meant getting in touch with the humans.

Rúmil didn't avoid this contact generally but he took the admonitions of his brother Haldir to heart. Caution and vigilance were always necessary. As long as each race kept to themselves there were no problems. That was Haldir's advice. And Rúmil and his fellow wardens intended to stick to that. However, it didn't deter them from observing the spectacle down there most interested.

vxvxvx

As soon as Ataria's arms closed around the squirming bundle that was Glawor, she felt like sinking to the ground in gratitude. That feeling was short-lived, though, when an agitated voice sounded behind her. Ataria flinched, turned around and came face to face with a reproachful looking Manara. She sighed. So much for hoping the child would go back to sleep. She ought to have known better. The siblings were inseparable. If one of them got into mischief the other one took part in it for sure.

"Are you going into the pretty wood, Ataria? Why didn't you take me with you? I want to go, I want to go with you and Glawor!"

Ataria sighed once more and bent down to the girl who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Manara, sweetheart, that's not possible. We can't enter this wood. I came here only because Glawor ran away." Apparently, this explanation didn't satisfy Manara at all.

"Why can't we go? I want to go, the trees are sooooo pretty." She tried to run past Ataria but was caught swiftly. The young woman turned Manara to face her and said in an authoritative tone "Manara, you will stay here. Elves are living in this wood, that's why humans are not allowed to go in there." The child looked at her uncomprehendingly. Much gentlier Ataria added "This wood is the home of the elves and they don't want strangers to come into their home uninvited. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Manara said and nodded vigorously, "I don't want strangers in my home!" Ataria had to smile at that. "Well then, let's go back to our camp and leave the elves alone."

"Glawor wants …wants…plaaayy!" the child in her arms squealed loudly. Manara laughed and took her little brother by the hand as soon as Ataria had set him down onto the ground. Suddenly, she tugged at Ataria's sleeve excitedly.

"Ataria! Ataria!"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the elves are here and can see us?"

"I think so", Ataria replied and raised an eyebrow in amusement when Manara turned to face the wood, waved enthusiastically and shouted "Hello, you elves!"

Then both children raced towards the camp as fast as their legs would carry them.

When Ataria followed behind she could have sworn that she heard melodious laughter.


	3. Moments of Sadness, Moments of Joy

**Moments of Sadness, Moments of Joy**

"At least two days, Beros!"

Hands on her hips, Ataria stood in front of her father. They had been spending all morning discussing heatedly and Beros seemed to be at his wits' end. While he resorted to grimacing and occasionally shaking his head, Ataria carried on with her monologue unperturbed.

"Just look around you. Look into the faces of these people. They need the rest. YOU need the rest! We both know I'm right and…"

"All right, all right", trying to placate her, Beros held up his hand. "You speak the truth, Ataria. Forgive an old man for being so very stubborn." He smiled wearily.

Ataria beamed. "Not to worry, I'll forgive you…sooner or later. After all, stubbornness runs in the family."

Father and daughter grinned at each other when suddenly someone approached from behind. Expectantly, Belan stopped a few steps away and looked at them with mock nervousness.

"Have you reached an agreement or are you just taking a break? If so, I think it's safer to retreat. I'd rather not get caught in the crossfire."

Ataria and Beros burst out laughing.

"Let's sit down, shall we? Come here, son, you have nothing to fear." Invitingly, Beros beckoned to him and added as an explanation "I have decided to heed your sister's advice. After all, many people admire me for my wisdom and rightly so!"

Proudly, Beros puffed himself up while Ataria and Belan snorted with laughter.

"What's there to laugh about? Mark my words, son, knowing when to comply with a woman's wishes is imperative to prevent a mental breakdown."

After having given Belan this heartfelt advice, Beros stood up and took a look around.

"I'll make the necessary preparations and inform the others. I'm quite certain many of them will be very grateful to you, Ataria." With that he walked away.

For a little while the siblings sat side by side and stared at the gently flowing water of the Anduin. Their heated discussion had led Ataria and Beros away from the camp to the river's bank. Ataria let her mind wander until Belan's voice jerked her out of her musings.

"Well? How much time did you gain?"

"Two days", Ataria answered quietly.

Belan nodded contently. "Impressive."

His reverent tone of voice made her giggle. After a few moments he added "Merith has been looking for you. The incident with Glawor has shaken her and Glanra pretty badly. She wants to thank you."

There was a catch in his voice that made Ataria look up and turn to him. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it. There was no need for words. The two of them loved the children as if they were their own siblings. Therefore, they felt responsible to keep an eye on them at all times.

As soon as they had reached the camp Ataria had put them to bed again. Then she had answered to her father and Glanra, the children's father. Both of them had been about to rouse the whole camp when they had realized that their children were missing. Glanra had thanked her wholeheartedly. Beros had been so relieved they had returned safe and sound that Ataria had figured this to be the perfect moment to bring up the issue of prolonging their stay - resulting in the hard-won agreement of two days.

By now the sun was high in the sky and that made her think of something else. "Let's go. Too much commotion on an empty stomach…"

Belan laughed and they started up to their feet. "Merith is preparing a stew", he informed her.

"Really? That's wonderful news", Ataria exclaimed in delight. Grinning, she dashed off and left Belan standing there all alone.

"He! But what…" That was all he managed to utter.

Already a short distance away Ataria looked back at him and shouted joyously "Sorry, Belan, but you know how much I love her stew."

vxvxvx

As everybody else in camp, Belan had heard of this morning's incident. Fragmentarily, though. Now he had the pleasure of hearing every single detail from horse's mouth - even in multiple versions.

Since Ataria and he had sat down with Merith and her family, Manara's enthusiasm knew no limit. Every time she started telling the "adventure story" anew, she did her very best to embellish it even more. Ataria's attempt to give a more objective account of what happened was in vain. So she let Manara's flow of words run free and confined herself to amend something now and then.

They were in a cheerful mood and Merith insisted on thanking Ataria by serving her a second helping of stew.

"You've earned it, Ataria, no buts", Merith assured firmly.

After the meal none of them was willing to leave yet. The children were engaged in a play they had just come up with and the adults watched over them.

"I deplore the fact that they are the only children here. Children need friends to play with", Merith said sadly and squeezed Glanra's hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there are many children they can play with at our new home. They'll definitely make friends in no time at all", Glanra comforted his wife.

Ataria and Belan kept an embarrassed silence. Merith looked at her husband and then at the two of them while wiping tears off of her face.

"You're right. It's silly of me to react like that. Ataria, Belan, I'm so grateful to you. You're always there for the children… for us…I …"

"It's all right, Merith", Ataria said gently. She went to the other woman and hugged her carefully. Trusting her feelings she continued "I mean to go for a stroll and I thought that maybe you and the children would want to come along."

Ataria looked at Merith enquiringly but before she could answer someone else made the decision for her.

"Yes, we're coming with you! Can we go, mother? Can we?" Quick as a flash Manara was there and flung her arms round her mother's neck. Glawor toddled to Ataria and sat down on her lap. The men grinned and Ataria couldn't suppress a smile.

"Trust in Manara to overhear what she isn't supposed to catch. The surprise isn't a surprise anymore. At least this time she's asking for permission before running off." These thoughts flashed across Ataria's mind as Merith laughingly gave in to her daughter's begging.

The mood was lifted and all of them appreciated that.

Cheerfully, the women took the children by the hand, said goodbye to the men and set out for the river.

Ataria was glad to see that their little getaway did Merith good. She beamed with joy as they walked up and down the river's bank. Shortly after they had sat down at a bend of the river, several other women joined them as well.

"You don't have to stay here with me, Ataria", Merith commented after a while. She had noticed that the younger woman had become increasingly fidgety as time went by.

"I'm sorry, Merith, is it that obvious?" Ataria asked contritely.

"That you would like to move on?"

"Yes."

Merith's eyes sparkled amused as she said "I know that you rather wanted to go all by yourself and yet you have taken us with you and now you're sitting here with me because of my aching legs."

Ataria looked at her sheepishly. "Please don't think… it's just that… something urges me to go on."

Tenderly, Merith touched Ataria's cheek "Go. I'll stay a little longer."

"Are you sure?" Ataria asked doubtfully.

"But of course. They'll keep me company." She pointed at the other women before making a shooing motion. "Off you go."

Ataria jumped to her feet. As soon as she took a step forward Manara and Glawor bustled about her legs. Enquiringly, she looked at Merith once more, who gave her a nod.

After pondering on which direction to go, Ataria strode off, two little would-be explorers close on her heels.

vxvxvx

"It seems as if those three are inseparable and love nothing more than to keep us on our toes", Lamiel commented dryly.

Rúmil laughed heartily. "Indeed, mellon nîn, so it seems. Thank the Valar that Faeron was drawn to watch their every step."

"I'm quite sure you wouldn't have been distressed if you had been drawn, Rúmil." Lamiel teased his fellow warden.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lamiel", Rúmil retorted, feigning ignorance.

"Do you really think, Faeron and I haven't noticed that you've been keeping a watchful eye on those three since this morning? Especially on the woman?"

"I'm only doing my duty. Take me as an example and you may be able to learn a thing or two", Rúmil replied calmly.

"Should I ever wish to learn standing there like a statue for hours I'll let you know", Lamiel laughed and gave Rúmil a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Rúmil joined in his laughter when suddenly a figure jumped down from one of the surrounding trees onto the Talan. He bowed and greeted the two elves.

"Mae govannen, Rúmil a Lamiel."

"Mae govannen, Elowe", both of them greeted the messenger joyfully.

"What news do you bring?" Rúmil enquired.

"Marchwarden Haldir orders you to return to Caras Galadhon ahead of schedule", Elowe informed them.

Rúmil frowned, took the parchment Elowe held out to him and skimmed through it. "In two days? We are scheduled to return in a month's time."

"The Marchwarden told me those are the orders of the Lady Galadriel herself", Elowe answered with a shrug.

"Very well, we will meet with Haldir and accompany him to the city. That is to say if his own return is going to take place as planned?" Rúmil gave Elowe a questioning look.

"The Marchwarden and his unit are going to set out for Caras Galadhon in two days", he confirmed.

Rúmil nodded and put the message into his tunic. In the meantime Elowe glanced around. "Where's Faeron?"

Before Rúmil could answer a grinning Lamiel beat him to it. "He's keeping an eye on two children who are prone to wandering around and a young woman who manages to capture Rúmil's attention whenever she comes into his field of view."

"What are you saying? What does she look like? Please tell me more, Lamiel."

Rúmil groaned loudly. First Lamiel and now Elowe as well!

"It's not like that, Elowe. Not at all!"

Judging by the grinning faces of the two elves he had played right into their hands. All of them knew it so Rúmil acknowledged defeat.

"Go on, keep fantasizing. Apparently, I can't stop you from doing so but you better don't let Haldir know, Elowe. He might believe you and come here to demand an explanation."

The three elves exchanged conspiratorial glances. They knew the Marchwarden only too well.

"Don't worry, Rúmil, I won't tell him", Elowe assured him.

"Nor will I", Lamiel said.

"But I would love to meet her in due course. Do you think you could arrange that, Rúmil?"

"ELOWE!"

Laughing, Elowe jumped out of Rúmil's reach and onto the branch of a nearby tree. He waved cheerfully and then disappeared.

Lamiel shook with laughter as Rúmil glowered at him.

"It's hard to believe but there's an elf even more childish than you", he muttered.

"A rare quality indeed, mellon." Lamiel gave his friend an innocent look which made Rúmil smile.

"Well then, as you have seemingly found your good humour again, let's…"

Alarmed, Lamiel cut off in mid-sentence. Both elves spun around and reached for their bows.

A child's piercing shriek split the air.


	4. Venturing Ever Closer

**Venturing Ever Closer**

Ataria couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that hard. The spectacle was hilarious.

"AAAHH! There he is! There!" Manara screamed at the top of her voice and waved her hands about wildly.

HE was a small hare that had been sitting in the grass, eating untroubled. Involuntarily, he had become a playfellow for two romping, noisy, persistent children. Needless to say he didn't see the fun of it.

"Hoppel… Hoppel…" Glawor squealed happily.

„Hoppel" bolted while Manara was hard on his heels. Ataria settled for watching them from a distance. She was happy to see the little ones so carefree. Therefore, she let them do as they liked.

But then Hoppel raced around a gentle, elongated hill towards the Golden Wood and the children followed him without missing a beat.

Ataria sprinted after them. When they had been walking along the riverbank and later on alongside the wood, they had always kept a seemly distance.

Despite her greatest efforts, she found herself at the border of Lothlorien once again in order to catch two children gone wild!

Ataria groaned inwardly. There was no doubt that the Valar had a hand in this.

They clearly had a sense of humour!

When she had walked round the hill she paused to marvel at the sight she was presented with.

A meadow dotted with white and yellow flowers was nestled in the Golden Wood and the hill she had just walked round. Close to the edge of the wood there was a rock formation that protruded from the long grass.

Excited squealing reminded Ataria why she was there in the first place. Manara and Glawor were crouching on the ground on their hands and knees not far from the rock formation. Obviously, Hoppel had led them to his lair.

Feeling uneasy, Ataria edged her way towards them carefully. They were much closer to the wood now than they had been this morning. The elves had tolerated them near by the border but she wouldn't dare presume it would stay like that. Nervously, she glanced at the trees but nothing happened.

"Manara, Glawor", she whispered when reaching them. Ataria touched each child on the shoulder in order to catch their attention. Manara turned around and looked at Ataria questioningly. She seemed to sense the woman's unease and nervousness.

In a calm voice so unlike her normal hyper one, Manara enlightened the young woman. "Ataria, Hoppel has run in there and now he doesn't come back out again!"

Her grave expression and her reproachful sounding voice made Ataria laugh shortly but loudly.

"Well, maybe he's tired and needs some rest", she thought aloud.

Manara pouted but then her face brightened abruptly. "I'll make a flower necklace." She darted off, sat down among the flowers and set to work.

Ataria watched her for a moment before she looked at Glawor. He had crawled away from the hare's lair by now and curled up to sleep.

She heaved a sigh of relief. Gradually, the tension left her. Apparently, the elves were willing to tolerate them in the vicinity once more.

Encouraged by this realisation she dared approach the rock formation and took a seat on one of the bigger rocks. Keeping one eye on both children she let the beauty of this place enchant her once again.

"Why are they tolerating us? Granted, we are no threat but we are trespassers in a sense."

Pensively, Ataria contemplated possible reasons when suddenly she had an idea. Smiling impishly, she thought about it before reaching the conclusion that it was indeed a possibility.

"Who knows, maybe they pity me."

vxvxvx

Contrary to Lamiel, who considered it all to be so very amusing, and Faeron, who frowned disapprovingly, Rúmil had no idea what to make of this situation.

When Lamiel and he had been hurrying to where the child's scream had come from, his heart had seemed to constrict painfully only to loosen when he had realized that there was no threat at all.

Neither to the Golden Wood, nor to the children, nor to… her.

Conflicting emotions warred in his heart.

There was irritation and his sense of duty… but there was also astonishment and curiosity. He felt an unknown kind of attraction to this human woman.

He had no explanation for this feeling but he felt it distinctly. She interested him; her demeanor was fascinating. For that reason he hadn't gone back to the talan with Lamiel. Instead, he had chosen to stay with Faeron in order to watch her closely.

"You know that if they go any further we have to intervene", Faeron said and glanced at Rúmil from the side.

"Yes."

But this didn't happen.

The children played while the young woman kept watch until they had to return to their camp in the evening. The next day she returned and sat on the rock again.

So close…

But she never went a step further.

* * *

><p>It's high time I thank all my lovely readers for supporting this story by putting it on their story alerts and even adding it to their favorites list. Wow! I'm especially grateful for all the nice reviews I've got so far. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!<p> 


	5. Farewell

**Farewell**

It was late in the afternoon on the second day when Faeron returned from the talan with news for Rúmil.

"The humans are about to move on. They are preparing to break camp."

Rúmil paused for a moment and looked to the meadow wordlessly. Then he sighed quietly and nodded before he continued carving.

Puzzled but curios, Faeron eyed the work of art Rúmil was creating.

"Tell me, mellon, what exactly is that for? Or should I say, who for?" Faeron asked slyly.

"If you really need to know, it's a gift. Nothing special", Rúmil commented in a deliberately neutral way. After glancing to the meadow once more he added "A souvenir of the Golden Wood, if you want to call it that."

"Rúmil, you amaze me", Faeron remarked good-naturedly.

Rúmil smiled. "You mean just like certain humans amaze us?"

Faeron laughed and also glanced over at the human woman. "What's she doing?" he asked baffled.

"She's drawing", Rúmil answered pensively, "but this method is unfamiliar to me."

Both elves observed the young woman who had a rather large piece of parchment on her lap, meticulously drawing a single Mallorn tree.

"Who knows, maybe she's working on a farewell gift for YOU!" Faeron thought aloud.

Rúmil pulled a face in mock irritation and turned to his carving again. After a while he finished his work and looked up.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked Faeron and held it out to him.

Faeron grinned broadly. "Ingenious, Rúmil, absolutely ingenious."

vxvxvx

The travellers felt restless as they were about to depart. The sun had only just risen when the last things had been stowed away and the fires had been extinguished. There was quite a distance left to travel and Beros wanted to make use of the sunlight as long as possible.

Very early in the morning Ataria had stowed her few belongings and then helped others to do the same. Now they were ready to go, waiting for Beros to give the signal to set off.

Ataria was sitting on Celbrion, her great stallion, keeping him a bit apart from the others. Having to bid farewell to Lothlorien weighed heavily on her heart and made her hesitate when the carriages started to move.

Celbrion felt his rider's inner conflict and pranced nervously. Ataria glanced back and forth between the departing carriages and the wood which was bathed in the morning light. Suddenly, her family's carriage was beside her and Belan regarded her concerned.

"Ataria? Ataria! What are you waiting for?" He made an asking motion of the head towards the other carriages.

Ataria shook her head. Instinct was telling her to go to "her" meadow one last time.

"Go", she told him while turning Celbrion towards the wood. "I'll catch up with you", she assured him when he made to object. Then she let the horse run.

Unerringly, Celbrion brought his mistress to the meadow in no time. Ataria dismounted quickly and approached the rock formation.

The feeling that it was right to come back here intensified with each step she took.

Then she saw it: sitting on "her" rock were three hares. A big one with two smaller ones on each side.

Stunned, Ataria cautiously took the elaborately carved animals in hand and considered them marvelling. Then she carefully stowed them away in one of Celbrion's saddle bags. When she faced the wood again she beamed with joy.

"Hannon le", she called loudly and clearly. She trusted the elf who made this present to be within hearing.

Never before had Ataria been this thankful for the few elvish words she had learned. This kind gesture of the elves moved her deeply. Just then she came up with an idea how to show her gratitude.

Without missing a beat she mounted Celbrion and made after the convoy. Thanks to the speed of her horse she caught up with Belan shortly after. He looked at her questioningly as she stopped Celbrion right in front of the carriage, bringing it to a stop.

"Ataria? What has happened? What's going on?"

"Belan, I need one of your works. Now!" Ataria said out of breath.

"Are you alright? Why…", Belan started to speak but Ataria cut him off.

"Please, Belan. It's important to me!"

Confused, Belan put down the reins and followed his sister with his eyes. By now she had dismounted, hurried around the carriage and climbed up onto it at the back. He decided to join her when she started fumbling with one of the bigger chests.

"Ataria?"

Her eyes shone brightly when she looked at him. At the same time they seemed to ask for understanding.

"Belan, I need just one. Will you give it to me? I'm begging you!"

For a moment Belan regarded her wordlessly before he nodded. Whatever the reason, it seemed to be really important to Ataria. He trusted her to fill him in on that reason later.

"What do you need?" he asked and opened the chest.

After pondering a while Ataria reached into the chest and took some of the smaller objects out. She scrutinized each of them before coming to a decision.

"This one", she declared and held up the object of her choosing. Then she jumped down from the carriage and hurried back to Celbrion. She didn't see Belan shaking his head but was focused on the Golden Wood as she turned the horse towards it one more time.

When she left the gift on "her" rock, swathed in a cloth, a strange feeling overwhelmed her. It was foreign to her… but it felt so very right.

Ataria let her gaze wander longingly for the last time, then she mounted her horse again. She raised her hand in farewell before she turned Celbrion around and rode off. She didn't look back.

vxvxvx

Rúmil's keen elvish eyes saw the tears in her eyes just before she turned around and left.

All of a sudden the day seemed to dim.

Faeron and Lamiel were standing close behind him but nobody said a word for a long time.

In the end it was Rúmil who broke the silence.

"I'll have a look." Light-footed he jumped down from the tree and approached the rock and the object lying on it.

Carefully, he took it in hand and unfolded it.

A cry of astonishment escaped him as he saw what the young woman had left for him.

Just like his gift to her had made her beam with joy, her gift made him radiate with happiness. A warm feeling spread in his chest as he turned around and showed his friends what touched him so.

Sitting in his palm was a bird made of glass. It was spreading its wings as if about to fly and inside its body was a kaleidoscope of colours.

* * *

><p>Hello dear readers! I'm sorry you had to wait for this update so long but the flu... Anyway, I'm back and I hope I'll be able to update more regularly again.<p>

Thanks to all who still stick to this story!


	6. Home

**Home**

Ataria was oblivious of the last stage of their journey.

Silently brooding over the recent happenings, she let Celbrion tag along after the last carriage. At first, she had wanted to keep Belan company but after a few minutes his questioning looks had made her fall back to the end of the convoy.

Naturally, her brother had noticed her sudden change of mood. She had been elated when she had rushed to the wood but downcast and pensive when she had returned. She couldn't answer Belan's questions. She couldn't even explain those feelings to herself.

Oddly enough she was feeling… empty.

Two days. It had only been two days they had spent there.

Could it be that all she had hoped for when they started on this journey - a new, a happy life - become meaningless in such short a time? No, not meaningless, she corrected herself, but not as promising as it seemed to be at the beginning.

For a moment she had been allowed to have a look at another world. But it wasn't her world. That she had to accept no matter how difficult it may be. It was a beautiful dream, far from reality. Now it was time for her to come down to earth.

With great effort Ataria tried to concentrate on her surroundings and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She didn't have the time and the peace to contemplate them right now.

A journey into the unknown had come to an end. They had finally arrived at their destination.

Located on the Field of Celebrant, at the junction of Anduin and Limlight, was a large village. There were numerous longhouses and cottages, crowded together in a very confined space. A makeshift wall made of rough-hewed tree trunks ran all around the village.

To the weary travellers it looked quite impressive. They hurried to the gate and entered the village, finding themselves on the village's only road.

While the convoy was heading for the village square, Ataria eyed the houses and cottages they were passing. From close up it became obvious that the ravages of time had worn them down significantly. The village looked as if it was decaying. It surprised and worried her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard shouting from up ahead. The convoy with Beros at its front had arrived at the village square, welcomed by a large crowd. It seemed as if the whole village had come together to greet the newcomers.

Ataria urged Celbrion on and caught up with Beros as he dismounted his horse. Instantly, one of the men standing around them engulfed him in a hug. This man had to be Gabron, Beros' uncle and leader of the village. Ataria had never met him before but there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. Both men resembled each other in terms of their stature and posture, the only difference being Gabron slightly bowed down by age and many years of hard work and his grey hair. He had a pleasant face and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

Feeling unsure, she dismounted Celbrion and approached him. "Ataria", he greeted her with a smile and stepped up to her in order to embrace her as well. "Welcome", he mumbled quietly. In a much louder voice he exclaimed „Welcome, all of you. We are glad to see that you have arrived safely. Come in, come in and have a rest." He pointed to a longhouse at the edge of the village square.

Carefully, he released Ataria. She smiled shyly and stepped back as he spotted Belan who came to the front of the crowd.

"Greetings, Belan. It's been many years I've seen you last."

"Gabron." They greeted each other affectionately.

To Beros, Gabron said "Wonderful children, Beros, truly they are."

Pleased, Beros watched the little family reunion. "Indeed, uncle, I'm blessed", he announced proudly.

Gabron laughed while Ataria blushed. She didn't like being the centre of attention. She felt Belan's hand on her arm and turned to him. Her brother looked at her understandingly. He knew she was feeling self-concious and shy. Gabron was a stranger to her.

He smiled at her encouragingly and whispered conspiratorially "Don't worry, Ataria. I think he likes you. After all, you're wonderful, remember?" That caused his sister to chuckle. Satisfied, Belan looked to his father and great uncle. The two of them had walked the short distance to the longhouse and were now standing at its door. Both the travellers and the villagers were going inside, some of them stopping at the door to have a word with their respective leaders.

The siblings stayed where they were and glanced around curiously. At the same time they were being scrutinized by the people still standing around them. Especially one elderly woman caught Ataria's eye who was looking daggers at her. Scowling, she seemed to be eyeing the young woman disdainfully. Instinctively, Ataria backed away from her, bumping into Belan who turned to her with a questioning look. When he followed her line of vision he stiffened immediately. His gaze became cold as he faced the woman who was now making her way over to them, scuffling slowly.

"Sifren", he greeted her politely but aloof. His bow was nothing short of disrespectful.

The woman glanced at him, her lips curling scornfully, before she stared at Ataria again. Ataria was at a complete loss. Like all the other villagers, she had never seen this woman before. Therefore, she didn't know what she could have done to deserve such a treatment. Utterly confused, she looked at the other woman who then started ranting loudly.

"What are you gaping at, you little bitch? You're just a guest but strut around as if you own this place! Impious! Insolent! We don't want you here! You have no business here! We don't need another hungry mouth to feed. Damn you…" Her voice got louder and louder, drawing the attention of all those around.

Ataria stumbled backwards, dumbstruck, shocked. She didn't register Belan catching a hold of her, darting angry glances at the other woman. Before the situation could escalate, Beros and Gabron came running. Gabron grabbed the woman's shoulders and shoved her back, away from Ataria. He talked insistently to her. Due to the rushing of blood in her ears and the loud pounding of her heart she couldn't understand what he was saying but the woman calmed down grudgingly. Starring at Ataria scathingly she spat "Daughter…Pah!" before she broke away from Gabron and stalked off.

Gabron seemed to slump but pulled himself together after a moment and turned to them. He approached Ataria and seized her trembling hands. "I'm so sorry, Ataria. Please forgive her, if you can. She doesn't know what she's saying."

He gulped. Before he could say anything else Ataria cut in. "It-it's alright, Gabron." She tried to smile but failed miserably, still feeling stunned. Gabron had been friendly to her from the very beginning and Ataria felt that he was a good man. Therefore, she made another try and squeezed his hands.

"Forgive and forget." But she said it just for his sake.

Gabron smiled in relief and released her hands. He turned to Beros who was scowling and said "I think it's best we talk within the house." He went to the longhouse and disappeared inside.

The little family remained in silence. Belan was still holding Ataria in his arms. Both father and son gazed in the direction where the woman had disappeared.

"I would love nothing more than to shut her up!" Belan hissed angrily. Beros looked at him warningly and shook his head. "Belan", he reprimanded him quietly but forcefully. Belan sighed and forced himself to calm down. Carefully, he turned Ataria around in his arms and examined her closely. "Are you alright?" She nodded but kept her head down, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Belan", Beros said and approached them, „leave us alone for a moment."

Belan was about to object but backed down when he saw the look on his father's face. Without a word he turned around and went into the longhouse with the rest of the bystanders.

Seemingly lost, Ataria stayed put. When Beros cradled her in his arms the tears burst forth. Sobs shook her frame as the combined emotions of the last hours and days poured out of her. Beros held her the entire time.

"Cry, little one. Let it all out", he whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be alright."

vxvxvx

Usually playful and jovial, Rúmil currently seemed to be strangely depressed. Haldir had never seen his youngest brother like that before and it worried him. The changing of the border guards had proceeded as planned and his unit had set out for Caras Galadhon around noon. Rúmil had attended to his duty as accurately as he ever did but Haldir knew something wasn't right.

He observed his brother on their way home. Rúmil appeared to be oblivious of the breathtaking beauty around them. That and his continuous silence gave Haldir reason for concern.

He decided to approach Rúmil as soon as they got home. Surely, he would confide in his brother when they were among themselves.

Contrary to what Haldir thought, Rúmil wasn't as oblivious as he seemed to be. He noticed the looks his brother sent his way but he chose to ignore them for the time being. He knew Haldir would insist on talking about what troubled him, so he wanted to spend what little time he had to prepare himself. His attempts were short lived, though. Time and again he spaced out and saw her in his mind's eye. He was unable to find any peace of mind.

He breathed a sigh. Thinking about her wonderful gift wasn't helpful either. Quite the opposite. It was irrational but he felt as if there wasn't a tiny glass bird in his bag but a heavy boulder, weighing him down. So how could he ever forget what had happened during the last two days under these circumstances? Rúmil hoped it to be more bearable over time, whatever IT was…

The way back seemed never-ending but finally the city came into view. It was early evening already and the great Mallorn trees were illuminated by countless lanterns lit in the talans.

As soon as they reached the outskirts of the city, Haldir allowed his wardens to leave. Most of them disappeared quickly except for Lamiel and Faeron. They lingered a moment longer but left the two brothers alone when they saw Rúmil nodding faintly. He knew why they had hesitated to leave him and smiled gratefully. His friends always stayed at his side but this he had to do on his own. He turned to Haldir, about to start talking when a sentinel approached them.

"Welcome, Marchwarden Haldir. Rúmil."

They bowed to each other before the sentinel bid them to follow him.

„Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wish for you to report to them."

"Certainly", Haldir responded and made to follow the sentinel. It was standard procedure and principal duty of the Marchwarden to report to the rulers as soon as he got back from the border. Therefore, he was all the more surprised when the sentinel indicated to Rúmil to accompany them as well. The brothers looked at each other questioningly but followed him without hesitation.

"What's the meaning of this, Haldir?", Rúmil asked quietly as they climbed the stairs leading to Celeborn's and Galadriel's talan.

"I do not know, Rúmil", Haldir replied and fell quiet.

Rúmil was becoming anxious. Never before had Celeborn and Galadriel summoned a simple warden when the Marchwarden was expected to give his report. Surely, they weren't interested in the happenings at the part of the border he was responsible for? Where a group of humans had stayed… and some of these humans even…

At this moment it seemed as if not only the imaginary weight on his back was weighing him down but the sudden awareness of what he had done, too. He had permitted the humans to come close to the Golden Wood. Far too close. He had allowed his feelings to bend rules that had been laid down with good reason. In short: he had failed. Very probably, Celeborn and Galadriel had learned what he had done. Galadriel was aware of many things. For that reason he had been summoned, Rúmil realised. They wanted him to answer for it.

Rúmil gulped and got out of step. He recovered himself swiftly and looked surreptitiously at Haldir. Fortunately, Haldir hadn't noticed and Rúmil breathed a sigh of relief. However, this relief was short lived. They were at the head of the stairs now and the ruler's talan towered over them.

Haldir walked briskly to the entrance with Rúmil following behind much slower and haltingly. Nevertheless, he held his head high when entering the talan. He was a warden of the Golden Wood and he stood by what he had done.

Celeborn and Galadriel didn't await them in the throne room.

Puzzled, Haldir looked to the sentinel who motioned for them to enter the private quarters behind the throne room.

Celeborn and Galadriel looked up when they entered. Relaxed, they were sitting on a bench amid soft cushions and smiled at them friendly.

Haldir and Rúmil bowed low.

"Haldir, Rúmil, welcome back to Caras Galadhon. Please, sit with us." Galadriel pointed invitingly at two chairs facing the bench.

The brothers set down and Rúmil felt some of the tension disappear as he glanced at Celeborn and Galadriel and found no blame in their eyes. Galadriel rather seemed amused as she looked at him.

"Haldir, your report, if you will", Celeborn asked him kindly.

"Certainly, my Lord", Haldir bowed.

While Haldir and Celeborn talked about the latest events at the border, Galadriel's eyes rested on Rúmil. As had been often the case before, Rúmil was completely captivated by them. The wisdom and kindness they emanated soothed his nerves. To him it seemed as if she was looking into his soul.

When Haldir and Celeborn stopped talking, Rúmil felt as if he was waking from a dream. They were looking at him. Haldir inquiringly, Celeborn expectantly.

„Well, Rúmil", Galadriel's gentle voice sounded in the silence, "tell us of her."


	7. Of Arguments and Surprises

Hello dear readers. Yes, I know it has been a looooong time since the last update. I'm sorry, truly I am. It might sound like a lame excuse but I've been really busy those last weeks. And I have to admit that the first part of this chapter gave me quite a headache. Progress was stagnant at times. Hopefully the next chapters to come won't take up that much time but I better don't promise anything.

Now I'd like to respond to CrackinAndProudOfIt's review of the last chapter. There has been a bit of a confusion regarding the location of the village. In the text it said _Located on the plain of Celebrant, at the junction of Anduin and **Limklar**, was a large village. _I admit I confused the name. As I write this story in both English and German I accidentally used the German word in the English version. The correct version is _Located on the plain of Celebrant, at the junction of Anduin and **Limlight**, was a large village. _I rectified it in the text as soon as CrackinAndProudOfIt pointed it out to me. Thanks for that.

Regarding the background information I was asked to provide:

_Where do the humans fit into Tolkien's established people groups of Numenoreans, Men of Twilight, and Men of Darkness? _

They are descendants of the Éothéod, however they didn't leave the Vales of Anduin as did those that later became known as the Eorlingas or Rohirrim. Where they are from will be revealed in a later chapter.

_I don't recall there being a settlement of men near the Celebrant._

I don't either but for the sake of the story there's a settlement :)

**Please note that I'm absolutely no expert on Tolkien's comprehensive work. I do my best to make it all fit together but there's always the possibility of discrepancies. So please bear with me.**

_What year is this in M-E?_

It's the year 2940 of the Third Age.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Arguments and Surprises<strong>

It was late in the night when Rúmil and Haldir left the talan. The tension Rúmil had felt before had turned into relief. Contrary to his apprehension Celeborn and Galadriel hadn't reprimanded him but rather listened with rapt attention. They hadn't expressed any disapproval of his actions so Rúmil had told them of his encounter with the humans - haltingly and hesitantly in the beginning but then confidently and in great detail. The only thing he hadn't mentioned were those unsettling feelings caused by the young woman. On the one hand he was sure that Galadriel knew of it but chose to appear oblivious. On the other hand Rúmil himself couldn't even name the nature of those feelings. So he had considered it best to talk about the happenings as objective as possible while keeping those feelings to himself.

Rúmil sighed. He hadn't wanted to address this topic in Haldir's presence but his brother wasn't fooled so easily. The revelation about what had happened during the last days was sufficient enough for Haldir to make his own conclusions. He knew there was more behind it than what Rúmil wanted to let on. His astuteness was admirable but right now Rúmil cursed this virtue as he descended the stairs behind his brother.

During the conversation Haldir had been sitting in his chair stony-faced. Even now as he was storming down the stairs he looked sternly, his shoulders tense. After having reached the ground Haldir turned in the direction of his talan and started walking without a backwards glance.

Rúmil had never seen Haldir so angry before. Perhaps it would have been better to let him go but Rúmil needed to talk things over with him. Admittedly, before they went to talk to Celeborn and Galadriel he had planned to only give some vague explanations in order to ease Haldir's obvious worry about him. That was not an option anymore. He owed his brother some answers and he would give them to him.

Here.

Now.

"Haldir, wait!" he called loudly and hurried after him. Haldir took a few steps more before he suddenly turned around and glowered at Rúmil.

Before he might lose courage, Rúmil approached him and reached out his hand but Haldir shoved it aside gruffly.

"Haldir…I…", shocked, Rúmil paused with his hand still in mid-air before he let it fall back to his side.

"When did you plan to tell me?" Haldir's voice sounded harsh. "Did you ever mean to?"

Ashamed, Rúmil looked down.

"Well?"

The fury in Haldir's voice made Rúmil wince.

It took some time before Rúmil dared raise his eyes again in order to look at Haldir.

"I… It is just that I…", Rúmil began cautiously but Haldir cut him short.

"I am not interested in your excuses, Rúmil. You know that you should have notified me immediately but you did not. Why?"

"Because I knew how you would react", Rúmil retorted.

Haldir was unfazed. "Apparently, you do not quite understand, Rúmil. This is not about the woman but the fact that you did not inform me about this group of people staying close to our borders."

That was a statement Rúmil didn't expect. He was at a loss for words. Needing a moment to collect his thoughts he made an effort to answer Haldir in a deliberately calm and neutral tone of voice "It was you who delegated some power to me, Haldir. It was up to me to make a decision and I deemed it right to wait and see."

"You should have notified me. Those humans posed a potential threat." Posture rigid, mouth set in a hard line, every inch of Haldir spoke of the Marchwarden that he was.

Rúmil's face turned to stone. He had anticipated to be criticised but the harshness of Haldir's words was rather unexpected. Being on the verge of losing his temper he struggled to maintain his composure. His voice raising he countered "They were under constant guard, Haldir. Yes, those three ventured very close to the border but none of them trespassed. Is that not all that matters? You might rate this situation to be dangerous but I did not."

He took a deep breath. Haldir was starring at him, his expression speaking volumes and Rúmil felt a sharp pain in his heart as he came to a shocking conclusion.

"You doubt my judgement… do you not? …That is what this is all about…" His voice lowered to a whisper. Gone was the ever increasing tension, the indignation. What remained was an inexpressible disenchantment.

Haldir's heart softened. Seeing Rúmil slump, his anger faded and gave way to compassion. He closed the distance between them and rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. Bending down to Rúmil's bowed head he explained in a silent but forceful voice "No, Rúmil. The point is that as Marchwarden I am responsible for the defence and protection of the border as a whole. It is expected of me to know about all that happens out there. I am the one who has to answer to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It is also demanded of me to take responsibility for decisions such as the one you made. What I expect in return, is for my wardens to inform me of their actions. You know all of this, Rúmil, and yet…"

For a long time neither of them said a word. Then Haldir continued in a more commanding tone of voice "As Marchwarden I have to ask myself if it was wise to concede this power of decision to you. As your brother I am asking myself what has come over you, Rúmil. This is very unlike you."

The worry in Haldir's voice was unmistakable and made Rúmil forget the negative feelings he had been harbouring just now. At this moment he realized that he had had no right to feel anger towards Haldir. Hadn't he, Rúmil, questioned his actions some hours ago? He had believed himself to have failed in his duty. How could he reproach his brother for reacting the way he had? Haldir's infuriation was justified and understandable. He was right with what he had said and Rúmil acknowledged to himself that he had done him wrong.

Haldir was scrutinizing him as Rúmil raised his head and looked at him. He took a firm hold of Haldir's arm, regret causing his voice to shake. "I am sorry, Haldir. I never wanted to cause you trouble."

Haldir answered with a nod. "I know."

They took a step away from each other and Haldir wearily ran a hand over his face. "I am not saying that I approve of what you did but I bow to Lord Celeborn's judgement for you to be spared disciplinary action."

Rúmil looked to be relieved and grateful but Haldir also noticed signs of this strange depression once more. Even after their heart-to-heart talk it seemed as if something else was still bothering him. Remembering his intention to help Rúmil overcome whatever it was that seemed to weigh so heavily on him, he stated emphatically "Nevertheless, Rúmil, I trust you to confide in me. What is it that bothers you?"

Rúmil winced. He glanced at Haldir, who looked rather impatient then he looked down at his right hand. Nestled in it was the tiny glass bird. Ever since Galadriel had asked for it to be shown to her, Rúmil hadn't been able to let go of it. Now he opened his hand carefully and considered it for a moment. He tried to put his feelings into words but he was unsuccessful. Eventually, he shock his head and admitted "I have no explanation for this, Haldir."

While he wasn't happy with this answer Haldir still decided to not press him at that moment. Instead, he put his arm around Rúmil and started heading for his brother's talan.

"Now then. Let's go home and talk about something else. I am intent on enjoying a delicious evening meal… and drinking a bottle of your finest wine…"

His words made Rúmil smile. "Gladly, Haldir."

They set off, quickly disappearing from view.

Unbeknownst to Rúmil and Haldir, Galadriel had been keeping an eye on the two elves from the talan's balcony. As they disappeared from sight, Galadriel turned around to face Celeborn who was standing behind her. He put his arms around her as they both looked back down to where Haldir and Rúmil had been standing just moments ago.

"So things are making progress", Celeborn commented quietly.

"They do", Galadriel confirmed, smiling knowingly.

Tenderly, Celeborn took her hand in his as they re-entered the talan.

"What have you seen in the mirror, love? Has the time come?"

Galadriel's words lingered in the stillness of night.

"Not yet. But soon, very soon."

vxvxvx

Months passed by.

Even if it was nothing more but a fleeting moment of time for immortal beings, it sufficed for Rúmil to get this strange incident out of his system. Or so it seemed. Only a few, especially his brothers, knew how difficult a time it had been. The mysterious glass bird had been placed among the items most precious to Rúmil and many a time, they had found him looking at it absentmindedly.

Nonetheless, he had carried out his duty as exemplary as he used to. Haldir had taken note of it and had been willing to forget „the incident". Naturally, he hadn't been unaware of Rúmil's occasionally recurring depression. He had been worried but Rúmil had made it quite clear to him that he preferred to not speak about it. Given that, over time, he seemed to be his old self once again, Haldir had let him do as he liked and hadn't insisted on Rúmil confiding in either Orophin or him.

So it was that one of these days Haldir found his brothers in very good spirits on the training grounds. They were sitting in the shade of a Mallorn tree, laughing and joking. Haldir smiled fondly. Brothers…

The two of them fell silent and looked up as he joined them, feigning sternness.

"Well, what do we have here? Two wardens who rather sit in the shade than practise their sword skills? Or have you accomplished perfection already? In that case I would love to challenge you to a duel."

"Have mercy, Haldir", Orophin said, laughing. "I have already spent many an hour today honing my incredible skill with the sword by crossing swords with Rúmil. I am worn out and fear for my health were you to draw your sword right now."

While Orophin was lamenting, Haldir and Rúmil started grinning broadly. As he finished and fell backwards onto the grass, the two of them broke out laughing. Orophin mock glared at them before joining in their laughter.

Lost in their brotherly banter, they didn't notice Galadriel approaching. Only when sie stopped a few steps away and cleared her throat did Rúmil and Orophin jump to their feet. All three bowed low to her.

"My Lady Galadriel", Haldir spoke for them all, "our apologies. We have not seen you standing there."

Galadriel laughed, a twinkle in her eyes. "There is no need to apologise, Haldir. I am glad to see you so happy and playful."

Smiling warmly, she looked at them one by one, letting her gaze linger on Rúmil a moment longer.

"I have been searching for you, Haldir, in order to talk about an assignment. It truly is fortunate to find you here along with your brothers as you are not going to travel alone."

Haldir bowed slightly in order to hide his confusion. He was used to carry out assignments for the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien but he usually did it unaccompanied.

"Whatever my Lady asks me to do", he stated solemnly.

Galadriel nodded gracefully before continuing to speak "It is a diplomatic assignment", at this point her unfathomable gaze rested on Rúmil, "for I want you to travel to Hitraa. Rúmil, Orophin and another three elves of your choosing are going to accompany you."

Stunned silence followed her words.

"Hitraa, my Lady?" Haldir enquired. Surprise was written all over his face as well as over Rúmil's and Orophin's.

Galadriel inclined her head. "Celeborn and I await you at a later time in order to discuss the matter in detail, Haldir."

Haldir put his hand on his heart and bowed low. He knew the rulers to always make wise decisions even if it didn't reveal itself at once. So he trusted that this assignment was truly important and warranted the additional company.

"I will take my leave now. Surely, you would like to start making preparations", Galadriel said and turned to go but stopped again after having taken a few steps. She turned around, her eyes fixed on Rúmil.

"You should take the bird with you, Rúmil."

Rúmil was thunderstruck and hardly heard her next words.

"Hurry. You are going to set out on the morrow."

With that said she walked away, leaving three dumbstruck elves behind.


	8. Hitraa

**Hitraa**

"Do you think they will welcome us?"

Haldir darted a look at Orophin before facing the village again.

After a moment's hesitation he answered "I have not been in this village for a very long time. The first settlers were agreeable and hospitable. If this is also true for their descendants I know not."

Orophin nodded pensively before he looked over his shoulder at the elves riding behind them. Rúmil, together with Amnadel, brought up the rear.

"I hope for a friendly welcome", he said as he looked ahead again, "for Rúmil's sake."

Haldir sighed inwardly. He didn't need to turn around, he knew that his youngest brother beamed with joy. Since it had dawned on him who lived in this village the smile on his face had yet to disappear.

Haldir on the other hand was anything but pleased. He remembered the past months only too well. Worry that Rúmil might suffer again after seeing the woman and then having to return to Lothlorien preyed on his mind. He had addressed this when talking to Celeborn and Galadriel but the two of them had been of different opinion. They had made it quite clear to him that Rúmil's attendance was of the utmost importance and Haldir had grudgingly complied.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a shout. The humans who had been working on the fields surrounding the village had noticed the approaching elves. One of them spun around and disappeared behind the settlement's wall hurriedly.

Haldir drew himself up, eyes focused on the road, as he rode through the gate and headed for the village square. Glancing around attentively, the other elves followed him. They travelled the last part of their journey in silence.

When reaching the village square they were surrounded by a steadily growing crowd. Wide-eyed, the villagers stared at the unexpected visitors but none of them dared come closer to the elves. Unfazed by the whispering, the elves looked around.

Haldir scanned the crowd, searching for the leader of these people. When the crowd parted and an elderly man stepped forward, Haldir gave the signal to dismount.

He approached the man at a measured step. It was time to relay Galadriel's message.

vxvxvxvx

Cursing under her breath Ataria slapped the wet shirt against one of the big stones lining the riverbank before she took the next piece of clothing and dipped it into the water. Being in a bad mood, she was downright glad about having to do the washing. Normally, she disliked it immensely but today it came in useful to her. That way she could take her mood out on the clothing.

While she was doing so, she replayed the latest argument between Sifren and her over and over again in her mind. This infuriating woman had insulted her as usual. At the beginning, Ataria had tried to ignore Sifren ranting against her to the best of her abilities in order to not make the situation worse. She had even made an effort to try to make Sifren see reason. She had been unsuccessful and understood that hoping for Sifren to leave her be was futile. So it was that the more Sifren offended her, the more she became enraged. Her tolerance wasn't limitless and her patience was wearing thin. It remained a mystery to her how Gabron could bear with her.

She was still unable to grasp the fact that this kind-hearted man was married to Sifren. During her time in the village she had grown fond of him. He was an exceptional leader and a good man but he didn't seem to be able to set bounds to that scolding woman of his. Therefore, Ataria had taken matters into her hands. When she had affronted Sifren for the first time, the old woman had been dumbstruck. Unfortunately, she had recovered rather quickly.

Hearing approaching footsteps she looked up. When recognizing Jesa, her mood lifted instantly. A smile graced the young woman's freckled face as she put her basket down and sat with Ataria.

"I have heard…", she started speaking but Ataria stopped her in midsentence.

"Oh, I'm certain of that. We were loud enough after all."

For a moment Jesa looked puzzled, then she laughed "Has Sifren scolded you again?"

Ataria rolled her eyes. "Hmpf, what do you think? Of course she has", she replied resentfully.

Jesa laughed again before starting to fiddle with the end of her long braid.

"Well, what is it you've heard if it wasn't Sifren's yelling?" Ataria asked after a moment.

Jesa shrugged "It's not important."

Her gesture made Ataria shake her head unnerved before berating herself immediately for it. Jesa was naive and overly carefree but truth be told, it was those character traits Ataria was envious of. It was her playful and friendly manner that made Ataria want to befriend her. She was grateful to have Jesa as her friend - the only one in the village. She hadn't been as successful as Manara and Glawor in making new friends. It made Jesa's friendship all the more precious to her.

She sighed and admitted quietly "I don't know what to do, Jesa. I feel like I'm stuck in a never ending nightmare. If she were just a bit more agreeable…"

Jesa looked at her compassionately. "You're not the only one who has trouble getting along with her, Ataria. Maybe that's a small comfort to you."

Avoiding to make eye contact with Jesa, she whispered "Worst of all is that some of the things she says are the truth. I'm absolutely useless and inept regarding housekeeping and other daily chores. All of you share that view, the only difference being is that you're not as indelicate about the matter as Sifren is."

Subsequently, Jesa took hold of her shoulders and shook her vigorously. Stunned, Ataria looked at her.

"Don't say that. We all have different skills. Just because yours are different from the rest of us don't make them less valuable", Jesa declared insistently.

"But they are…useless", Ataria objected but Jesa shook her head resolutely.

"Enough talk. The clothes won't clean themselves", she said and turned towards her basket.

Amazed, Ataria starred at her friend. She had never seen Jesa act like that before but she couldn't deny that she liked this side of her.

She took another piece of clothing and got back to work. They worked in an amicable silence until the tranquillity of the place was broken.

"Jesa, Jesa!"

Both women darted a glance at each other as Laas, one of Jesa's young admirers, came rushing up.

Breathing heavily, he stopped in front of them. Gasping for breath, he rasped "Jesa, you… come… see… visitors… in…in the village… hurry…"

The young women looked at Laas enquiringly. "What are you trying to tell me, Laas?" Jesa asked as she couldn't make sense of his words.

Bent-forward, Laas had been resting his hands on his knees. When hearing Jesa's question his head shot up and he shouted out "Elves are in the village, Jesa. Elves!"

Ataria was thunderstruck. She remained seated even when Jesa leaped to her feet and ran after Laas, who was already on his way back to the village.

When she noticed Ataria wasn't following her, Jesa stopped and looked back at her impatiently.

"What's wrong with you, Ataria? Are you coming?"

Indeed, what was wrong with her, Ataria thought to herself. Why was she still sitting here? Elves… here in the village…

As if waking from a sudden stupor, her body obeyed her once again.

She stood on shaky legs. The clothes were long forgotten.

Elves… in… the… village…

Ataria ran faster than ever before in her life.

* * *

><p>Hello dear readers! Welcome to the first update in 2012 :-) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed andor put this story on their fav/alert list. I appreciate it.


	9. Face to Face

**Face to Face**

Beautiful.

They were so beautiful.

From where Ataria was standing, she could only catch a glimpse of the elves here and there. But what she saw made her heart beat faster.

As incredible as it appeared to her at this moment, it seemed she had forgotten over the years how handsome elves were. A possible reason could be, however, that the last time she saw an elf, she was still a child and didn't appreciate the personal advantages of the male gender yet…

Blushing, she averted her gaze and tried to call herself to order. With little success… It seemed to her as if her indecent thoughts were reflected on her red face, for all to see. Surreptitiously, she looked around to see if people nearby had noticed. Fortunately, her concern was without any reason. Nobody even glanced in her direction for all attention was directed at the elves.

Relieved, Ataria went to stand in the shade of a house close by. Once there she let her eyes search the crowd in front of her for Jesa. She hadn't seen her since she had left her on the bank of the river. Her guilty conscience gnawed at her. As enraptured as she had been when rushing to the village, she had been aware of nothing and nobody. Only when she had entered the village, had she noticed that Jesa hadn't been able to follow her. It had made her come to her senses. She had paused for a moment in order to wait for her but had walked on when she had felt an irresistible urge to join the crowd on the village square. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't distinguish Jesa among the crowd and except for Gabron, who was talking to the elves, no other family members either.

She studied the elves closely. With their noble appearance they seemed out of place in this plain village. Two elves in particular caught her eye. She supposed they were brothers. The next moment she corrected herself as she looked at the leader. There were three brothers, she was sure of it, but unlike the two elves, the third one appeared to be stern and commanding as he spoke to Gabron.

Intrigued, Ataria watched what happened next.

vxvxvxvx

Where was she?

Inconspicuously, Rúmil eyed the faces surrounding him but the one he was searching for he didn't see.

Orophin stepped up to him and murmured "Have you found her yet?"

"No", Rúmil replied soft-spoken. There was no mistaking the disappointment in his voice.

Orophin patted his shoulder, causing Rúmil to look at him. He appreciated the sign of encouragement and smiled gratefully.

Then he turned his focus to the conversation between Haldir and the village's leader.

"…go inside where we can talk in peace", Gabron said at this moment and pointed to the longhouse at the edge of the square.

Haldir nodded approvingly. Before following the old man, he addressed his companions.

"Helron and Amnadel, you stay with the horses. Eanar, Rúmil and Orophin, you come with me."

The villagers hurried to make way when the four elves with Haldir in the lead approached the house. Rúmil was still watching for a particular face as they walked. To his great joy, he spotted several small children standing at the front. All of them were marvelling at the elves. He smiled and waved at them.

When he saw Orophin's amused expression, he said in a gracious tone of voice "It appears to me these people have never met an elf before. It would be a shame if they received the impression all of us were as aloof as Haldir."

Eanar wisely kept quiet while Orophin snickered. Rúmil looked innocently at Haldir as the Marchwarden turned around and looked daggers at his pertly brother.

"The position as emissary requires a certain conduct", Haldir answered dryly. "A little more formal behaviour would become you as well, Rúmil."

"You are formal enough for the both of us, dear brother mine", Rúmil replied happily and grinned.

That brought him another withering look. Without saying another word, Haldir continued on his way. He ignored the old man's questioning looks as he followed him into the longhouse while three cheerful elves followed close behind.

vxvxvxvx

"There you are."

Suddenly hearing Jesa's voice behind her, made Ataria spin round with a start. Her gaze had been fixed on the elves so she hadn't noticed the crowd beginning to disperse when Gabron and the elves entered the longhouse. In this way it had been a simple thing for Jesa to spot Ataria and go up to her.

"Huh?" was all Ataria managed to say.

Jesa grinned broadly. "Whatever are you thinking about?"

While Ataria was groping for words, Jesa looked the two remaining elves up and down. "Whatever… or whoever… is on your mind, I can't blame you."

She giggled when Ataria blushed and struggled for words before regaining her composure.

"I have absolutely no idea what…"

"Do you think HE is among them?" Jesa interrupted her and looked over at the elves again.

The question didn't come as a surprise to Ataria. She had confided in Jesa some time ago, telling her of the stay at the border of the Golden Wood. No detail had remained unspoken. She had opened her heart and Jesa had understood her. Now it seemed she thought along the same lines as Ataria had been doing since she had heard about the arrival of the elves.

But Ataria didn't dare hope. Neither did she know the reason for their being here nor could she be certain that those elves hailed from Lothlorien. Yet… in her heart of hearts she wished for HIM to be among them… her elf.

Ataria smiled. Her elf… she had taken to call him that when thinking of him. The idea he might be here made her heart beat faster.

_Calm yourself, Ataria. Fainting now just won't do. _

"Come on; let's find out if this elf, who has risked chafing his fingers for those wooden hares, is here", Jesa's voice sounded at her side.

She looked at her friend whose face showed the same determination Ataria was feeling herself. She nodded and they set off.

However, they didn't come far. Out of the blue a small child rushed up to them.

"ATARIAAAAAAA!"

"Manara", Ataria exclaimed with some surprise as she crouched down and the little girl threw herself into her arms. "What has come over you?"

Manara seemed to be so agitated it made Ataria fear something bad had happened. Fortunately, her worry proved to be unfounded for the girl cheerily started to chatter.

"Have you seen those men, Ataria? I've seen them and they were sooooo near. And one of them looked to be nice and the other one not and the other ones I don't know. And then they went away and they have sooooo funny ears…"

With great difficulty Ataria suppressed her laugh even if Jesa's giggling made it almost impossible to keep a straight face. Gently, she took hold of Manara under the chin in order to stop the flood of words. The corners of her mouth twitched amused as she explained to the child "Manara, those „men" are elves. That's why they have funny ears as you call them. Contrary to humans, elves have pointed ears, you know?"

For a moment, Manara seemed to be awestruck. Both women could tell by looking at her that she was trying her hardest to digest this information. Wide-eyed, she stammered "That… THAT… that are… elves…?"

A moment's silence, then she turned around slowly and cautiously, glanced at the elves, turned around again even slower and looked at Ataria with childlike wonder. "Oooooohhh", she breathed. Then once again with awe "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh."

Amused, Ataria and Jesa looked at each other. The sight was so cute. Tenderly, Ataria stroke Manara's hair affectionately. She understood her entrancement all too well. She had reacted just the same when she had met one of the firstborns for the first time in her life.

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her memories as Manara stiffened in her arms. All traces of wonder on her face were being replaced by a look of sudden awareness.

"Oh!" she exclaimed once again, loudly and distinctly, before she broke away from Ataria and ran in the direction of her parents' home. If Ataria didn't know better, she'd say Manara looked as if she wanted to accomplish a mission.

"What was that all about?" Jesa asked bewildered. Ataria shook her head while straightening herself.

"I don't know", she said baffled.

Thereupon, Jesa held out her hand to Ataria and asked "Well, shall we?" Ataria nodded. Together they approached the elves who were watching them curiously.

It was a good thing that Jesa was clutching her hand and pulling her along, Ataria acknowledged to herself. The closer they came to the elves the more her steps faltered. Maybe her courage would have fled her at the last possible moment and she had run away, given how nervous she suddenly felt. But it was too late for that. With a strength Ataria would have never expected her to possess, Jesa eventually pushed her the rest of the way until she stood before the elves.

Due to her rather unusual arrival they seemed clearly amused. Ataria darted an angry glance at Jesa who simply ignored it.

"Many thanks, Jesa", she grumbled. Jesa only grinned and said "It was my pleasure. Well? Say something."

"And what?" Ataria retorted. Feeling uncomfortable, she glanced back and forth between the elves and Jesa. They were all looking at her expectantly and Ataria had no idea what to do.

Jesa rolled her eyes. "How about „Hello"?", she asked, feigning desperation, before addressing the elves. "Hello. Welcome to Hitraa."

"It's Mae govannen, Jesa", Ataria let slip out. Jesa looked at her triumphantly and Ataria realized that her friend had outwitted her. She had fallen for Jesa's skilfully set trap and found herself now in the role of interpreter – never mind that she was absolutely incompetent for that. The few words of Sindarin she knew weren't enough to ask for directions let alone make conversation. But Jesa was looking at her so insistently it made her pluck up her courage, despite all doubts. It was worth a try.

"Mae Govannen", she said once again. Jesa at her side repeated it cheerfully.

The elves, who likely thought the two women to be a little odd, smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"Mae govannen."

"Mae… mae tollen na Hitraa", Ataria continued haltingly. She glanced at Jesa who gave her an encouraging nod. Wracking her brain, she tried to come up with something else to say that would be suitable in the given situation but to no avail. She was much too nervous to think straight at the moment. Despairing, she turned to Jesa once more.

"I can't do this, Jesa. I don't know what to say."

Jesa sighed. Putting her hands on her hips, she shook her head slowly.

"The well. Surely, they won't object to a drink of water. The horses could be looked after as well", she said contemplatively.

Ataria nodded relieved.

"Do you think you could make them understand that?"

Ataria gulped. Using gestures she somehow managed to convey to the elves what they had in mind.

When they were all gathered around the well and the elves were busy watering their horses, Jesa took Ataria aside and whispered "I'm afraid neither of them is the elf we're looking for."

"I assume they would have reacted quite differently upon seeing me", Ataria agreed.

She imagined the only way to recognize HER elf was a sign of recognition of her on his part.

Apparently, those two elves hadn't seen her before. That left the four elves in the longhouse…

It seemed as if Jesa had come to the same conclusion or she had read her mind. "Go, look for your elf. I'll keep those two company while you're gone."

Seeing Ataria looking at her doubtingly, she shrugged and laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get along, language barrier or not."

Ataria grinned. That was so typical of Jesa. Reassured, she left her friend and the elves behind and hurried to the longhouse.

Now all she had to do was come up with a reasonable explanation as to why she barged in there.

vxvxvxvx

Haldir's face showed no signs of the amusement he was feeling upon entering the longhouse and seeing the humans staring at them open-mouthed like the ones on the village square did moments ago. He had visited this village as emissary once before. Back then the inhabitants had reacted just the same as their descendants did today. Now he had returned, bringing a message that may change people's lives here significantly.

The old man who had introduced himself as Gabron led his guests to a somewhat secluded corner of the house, far away from prying ears.

Haldir and Gabron took a seat while the other elves remained standing behind Haldir.

Gabron began to speak. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence, Lord Marchwarden?"

For a moment Haldir scrutinized the old man appraisingly. His inside into human nature told him that this human appreciated the direct approach so he got straight to the point. "I was sent by the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to convey a message to you. A message which concerns your village as a whole, in particular, however, some of the humans who passed our wood not so long ago and who live among you now."

Gabron furrowed his brow. "In that case let me summon the man who led those people here so that he may attend this talk."

Haldir nodded his approval and Gabron ordered one of the men present to go to the blacksmiths and fetch Beros. As soon as the man had left, Gabron turned his attention to Haldir once more.

"Their leader was my nephew, Beros. Please tell me, did anything happen while they stayed near your borders? Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed that I'm granted to meet an elf once in my life but my nephew didn't mention anything that made me anticipate your arrival."

Haldir gave a wry smile. "It might be that your nephew did not hear about it for something happened indeed."

Visibly concerned, Gabron opened his mouth to speak but Haldir held up his hand reassuringly.

"Nobody broke any rules", he glanced at Rúmil before continuing, "but something… rather exceptional… was left behind."

He beckoned Rúmil over who then took a small bundle out of his bag. Carefully, he unfolded it and showed Gabron the glass bird.

"This object was left for my brother to find", Haldir explained as Gabron eyed the bird, "and is the reason for our being here."

"You want to talk to the person who made this", Gabron surmised.

Haldir nodded. "If it is arrangeable."

"Oh, it certainly is", Gabron smiled good-naturedly. He let his gaze wander over the people present before calling out "Belan, would you join us for a moment, please."

"My grandnephew, Belan", he declared proudly. "He's the one you're looking for."

Surprised, Haldir faced the young man. This wasn't the person he had expected to see.

"Belan, Marchwarden Haldir of Lothlorien", Gabron introduced them.

Nervously, Belan bowed before the formidable looking elf. He gulped as said elf scrutinized him closely, causing him to rub his sweaty hands on his trousers. He had no idea about why Gabron had asked him to come over but it had to have something to do with this elf.

In this moment Belan wished to be back at the blacksmiths. His gut feeling told him that this was about something he had been involved in. Whether this was good or bad news for him he didn't know.

Where was Ataria when he needed her? She was the one who wanted to meet elves, not he!

One of the elves chose this moment to bend forward and talk to the Marchwarden. Naturally, Belan couldn't understand what was said but judging by the tone of voice this elf didn't seem happy about something.

As inconspicuously as possible, Belan looked the elf over. When he saw what this elf held in his hand, he caught his breath. He was immediately aware of why it was HIM they wanted to talk to.

Gabron, who had been watching him, remarked "This bird's one of your works, isn't it?"

Belan nodded, still staring at the bird. He could very well imagine how the elves came into possession of it. He couldn't help thinking _What next? Why are the elves here and what do they want with me?... Or with Ataria?..._

In the meantime, Haldir had his hands full with an upset Rúmil.

"Be reasonable, Rúmil", Haldir admonished him.

"But that cannot be", Rúmil insisted stubbornly. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. "There must be some mistake. She had the bird with her. I was sure that she… I mean… I expected…"

"You expected that when you showed the bird it would be HER standing before us now?" Haldir asked testily.

Rúmil gave no answer but his silence spoke volumes.

"I am willing to admit that this is an unforeseen turn of events. Even I am surprised at it but a mistake is out of the question. I asked for the person who made the bird and that is him. Evidently, this woman received the bird from him and then passed it on to you", Haldir commented resolutely. Rúmil was trying his patience to the utmost.

Rúmil looked down.

Orophin, who had remained silent thus far, stepped up to Rúmil and rested his hand on his shoulder. He darted a glance at Haldir when Rúmil remained stone still.

When Rúmil answered at last, it seemed as if he hadn't heard Haldir's words at all. His voice was so faint that even the elves had difficulty hearing it.

"Yes", he said, "I did. I was hoping for it, that is. All I wanted was to see her again."

Haldir heaved a sigh. He wasn't unfeeling, not at all. He sympathized with Rúmil, even if he didn't show it outwardly, but he had been entrusted with an assignment which took top priority. He had to do his duty. No matter how much he wished for it, he couldn't take Rúmil's mood into consideration right now.

With a heavy heart, he turned his attention to their host again, who had been observing them intently.

Haldir started to speak but Gabron beat him to it. "It seems you expected someone else."

The old man was perceptive, Haldir acknowledged inwardly.

"Indeed, for it wasn't your grandnephew who left the bird for my brother to find."

"Ah, I see", Gabron replied. Addressing Belan, he said "I would like to hear more about it at a later time. What do you think of that, Belan?"

Belan was spared from answering as the pitter-patter of small feet distracted attention away from him.

Unnoticed, Manara had sneaked into the longhouse. She beamed with joy as she came running towards them. Astounded, elves and humans watched her marching straight up to the elves, stopping in front of a dumbfounded Eanar. Her arm shot up. Clutched in her small fist she held a wooden figure. She held said figure out to Eanar and asked excitedly "Hello, lord elf. Did you make it?"

For a moment Eanar stared at her clueless before looking round for help.

"Manara, little one," Gabron intervened, "what's the meaning of this?"

But the little girl didn't seem to notice him. She was busy holding the figure out to Eanar. When the elf still didn't react in a way she had hoped for, she lowered her arm slowly.

"Uhhhhh," she asked sheepishly, "you didn't make it?" Suddenly feeling unsure, she shuffled her feet as the grown-ups all looked at her - enquiringly, amused, expectantly. But Manara wouldn't be Manara if she let that discourage her.

Not as bold as before but still full of hope, she turned to Orophin but he shook his head regretfully no sooner than she raised her arm. He had a vague idea what this was all about and he knew he wasn't the one she was looking for.

Utterly disappointed, Manara's eyes filled with tears. Resolutely, she brushed them away. She was a big girl. She wouldn't cry…

From the corner of her eye Manara saw movement. It made her turn her head, seeing yet another elf. It was the nice elf she had seen earlier. She recognized him immediately. He smiled at her like he had done before and bent forward. Then he said something in this beautiful language she couldn't understand and nodded. She looked at him questioningly. He laughed and pointed at her. Wonderingly, she followed his line of sight and realized that he wasn't pointing at her but at the figure in her hand. Timidly, she held it out to him and he nodded again. Then she understood. He was the one who had carved the small hare she treasured above all else since Ataria had given it to her and told her that it was a gift from an elf.

It was him. She had found him.

Manara jumped for joy, causing the grown-ups to laugh heartily.

It was this cheerful sight that met Ataria's eyes as she entered the house. For a moment she stopped dead in her tracks for she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was not what she had expected to find.

Stunned, she wasn't aware of her feet moving forward. When she came up to the small group of men and elves, Gabron smiled at her while Belan looked relieved to see her. The elves, on the other hand, looked at her in a polite, mildly interested way. All of them – except one.

His intense gaze rested on her, making it impossible for her to avert her eyes from his. She felt heat rising to her face as it dawned on her that she was openly staring at him. Unable to comprehend why her good manners seemed to have deserted her all of a sudden, Ataria turned her face away with great difficulty. She fervently hoped to get her body back under control but it was all in vain.

After a moment her gaze rested on him again. Completely captivated, her eyes slowly wandered over his body. Ataria blushed deeply but she couldn't resist. When she looked at his hand, however, she paled rapidly. The loud beating of her heart almost drowned out Manara calling out to her _See, Ataria? I've found the nice elf who made Bunny for me_. Yes, she saw… she saw something she expected to never see again. Still, it took a moment for her brain to understand what her heart had realized already.

HER elf…

All eyes were focused on them but they didn't mind.

Rúmil was overcome with joy. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy… and so nervous. This woman had always been in his mind, be it in his sleep or while awake, and now she was standing right in front of him, an arm length away.

He took a deep breath, then placed a hand over his heart and bowed to her as if she was the Lady Galadriel herself.

"Tulon nin nara Rúmil ó Lorien. Man eneth lín?"

Ataria didn't understand every word he said but she sensed the meaning.

_Rúmil. His name is Rúmil _Ataria thought happily to herself. As graceful as possible she returned the elvish greeting. "Im… Im Ataria."

Oblivious of all around them, time lost its meaning for Ataria and Rúmil.

It was Gabron clearing his throat that brought them back to the here and now. Embarrassed, Ataria looked around.

At this very moment, Beros came in at the door. The uncommon sight that greeted him made him raise his eyebrows. In a loud voice he asked "What is it that requires my attendance?"

Gabron beckoned him over while Haldir stood up and began to speak.

"Now that all those are present who this message is meant for, let me announce the words of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."

The silence was absolute as everybody looked at Haldir expectantly.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel offer you the establishment of trade relations. Elvish goods in exchange for artistic glass objects like this bird." At that point he paused for a moment as if to emphasize the momentousness of what he said next. "For this purpose it is requested that you send a representative of this village."

"You are hereby invited to visit Lothlorien."

* * *

><p>Mae tollen na Hitraa – Welcome to Hitraa<p>

Tulon nin nara – My name is

Man eneth lín? – What is your name?

Im – I am

As Ataria and I aren't fluent in Sindarin I have to rely on the translations I found on the internet. So if any of those aren't correct it's not my fault :)


	10. Ups and Downs Part I

**Ups and Downs Part I**

To say that Ataria was distressed would be an understatement. She wasn't in a state of agitation, no, she was beside herself.

Her mood had changed from being up one minute to down the next. Just because…

Looking at the person responsible for her bad mood her eyes narrowed to slits. Standing beside Gabron with his arms crossed Beros was currently facing down both Gabron and the Marchwarden.

If the situation had been different Ataria would have rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Beros was a peace-loving man. Such behaviour was unlike him.

How did that come about?

Scraps of conversation reached her ears while tears flooded her eyes. Ataria took a deep breath and tried in vain to calm down. Maybe she could make sense of Beros' reaction by reflecting about what had happened beforehand with a sober mind? Maybe she had missed something crucial which could give her a hint as to why Beros was behaving like that? No, it didn't get her anywhere. Beros' behaviour was beyond her comprehension. But there was one thing Ataria was absolutely certain of: she wasn't to blame.

***Flashback***

_You are hereby invited to visit Lothlorien._

The announcement shocked her. The invitation, its meaning for the people of this village, was most unexpected and overwhelming. Ataria wasn't the only one stunned into silence. For a moment not a sound could be heard. Then, as the implications of the elves' offer dawned on her and elation put an end to her state of shock, the room erupted with a babble of voices. Gabron had to make his voice heard. When he finally accomplished that, he sent all people present out of the room except for Ataria, her family and the elves. Many looked resentfully at her and the other 'lucky ones', startling Ataria deeply. She had nothing to do with Gabron's decision but she feared to evoke further annoyance towards her by this apparent 'privilege' nonetheless. It didn't take much to antagonise certain people. Ataria had learned that the hard way.

Feeling uneasy she sat down on the nearest bench. Manara, who stubbornly refused to leave, immediately crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, making Ataria smile slightly. When Rúmil and his brother sat down beside and opposite her respectively, her unease subsided, prompting other feelings which Ataria preferred to enjoy rather than reflect on them at this moment in time. Gabron's decision to let her participate in this conversation honoured her. Thus, she gave him and the Marchwarden her undivided attention. If possible at least for she caught herself darting covert glances at Rúmil time and again. He, in turn, beamed at her, making it even more difficult for her to concentrate. More than once she had to acknowledge to herself that she hadn't payed attention to what was being said.

Ataria listened with half an ear when Belan nervously told what exactly had happened upon their departure from the Golden Wood. She was glad to be spared from having to tell her part of the story. Yet. The look on Beros' face made it quite clear to her that it would be her turn soon. For the moment, however, he contented himself with giving his son a withering look.

"I thought we had an agreement, Belan?" he said gruffly and scowled.

Embarrassed, Belan looked down while Gabron grabbed his nephew's arm, trying to distract Beros' attention away from his miserable offspring. In the meantime, Haldir was looking quite annoyed from one to the other. The reaction of this human astonished him for it contrasted strongly with what he had expected them to do upon learning of Lord Celeborn's and Lady Galadriel's generous offer.

Demanding answers he looked at Gabron. The old man smiled apologetically and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He pondered his words carefully before he started anew.

"You must excuse us, Lord Marchwarden. This is an issue that caused some…dispute…in the past already." He looked at Beros insistently who understood the silent request and added, "Indeed. This issue was settled a long time ago. To be honest, the fact that one of the remnants would result in such a situation has surprised me greatly." He paused for a moment. Drawing a deep breath his features relaxed. He looked straight in Haldir's face but his words were directed at Belan. "I should be angry with my son but I have to admit being grateful for the opportunity this presents."

Ruefully, he bowed his head, muttering, "I apologize for my rude behaviour, Lord Marchwarden. I hope you can forgive me."

Haldir scrutinised him coolly, appraisingly, before giving a short nod. It made all of them relax considerably.

Addressing Haldir, Gabron began to speak once again, "What is to be done now? You said the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien request us to send a representative of this village. I dare to say that this is impossible."

"What do you mean by that?" Startled by this statement Haldir lost his composure, staring at the old man disbelievingly. If he had looked around he would have noticed the bystanders react just like him.

Their bewildered faces caused Gabron to grin broadly. Laughing, he explained, "It's impossible for us to send one representative only. It ought to be two. No, when I come to consider it, it ought to be three."

He pointed at himself, at Belan and…

"As leader of this village it's my responsibility to go but I won't go without the creators of those works of art - Belan and Ataria."

Whatever he might have wanted to add was drowned by the reaction of the two persons concerned. While Belan gasped with dismay Ataria shouted with joy. If Manara hadn't been sitting on her lap she would have leaped to her feet impulsively. As it was, she remained seated. Looking sheepishly, she snapped her mouth shut.

Gabron smiled at her amused while Manara put her hands over her ears. Her indignant expression didn't faze Ataria in the slightest. Nor did it faze her that Rúmil and his brother were giving her baffled looks for they hadn't understood a word that had been said.

Ataria was happy. She was overjoyed…

"No!", a voice suddenly boomed, "I won't allow it!"

Elation abruptly came to an end. This tone of voice… Surely, he didn't mean her. He didn't…

But Beros meant her and none other. Her eyes widened with shock. Beros adamant expression was virtually pinning her down to her seat.

Ataria was at a loss of words. She felt numb inside.

'_How dare he?!'_

That was the only thought she was capable of thinking at this moment. It raised anger so intense she was frightened with herself but she was unable to fight this feeling. The man who was like a father to her was ruining her happiness without blinking an eye.

She didn't realize that her hands clenched to fists. But then her mind started working again, forcing the fury down. Struggling to maintain her composure she poignantly looked at Beros – one question burning in her eyes.

'_Why are you doing this?'_

For a moment it seemed as if Beros' stony expression would soften but then he slowly turned away from her, facing Gabron and Haldir and missing Ataria's pained expression.

***End of Flashback***

While Ataria was fighting back her tears Haldir furrowed his brow.

"What does this mean? Did you not just tell me that your grandnephew made this bird? You did not say a single word about this young woman."

Gabron nodded in agreement. "You're right. Forgive me, I have been remiss but you can take my word for it that Ataria made a major contribution to those works of art. That's why I think it to be indispensable that she…"

"It doesn't matter, Gabron. Ataria won't accompany you," Beros interrupted him testily. He shot Gabron a warning glance before he left the room without another word.

Becoming irritated Haldir snapped at an embarrassed looking Gabron, "Well?"

Gabron winced but Haldir didn't care about it. His patience was beginning to wear thin. The situation was turning into a farce. He was willing to believe the old man, thus allowing the two young mortals to accompany him. Especially as he was having the feeling that Lady Galadriel had knowledge of those two. It was then that he realized what she and Celeborn expected of him all along. For the benefit of the trade relationship, which seemed so important to them, the attendance of both Belan and Ataria in Lothlorien was not only preferable but indispensable. As Haldir was inclined to concede, Beros' negative attitude towards this proposal enraged him.

Due to past encounters with humans Haldir knew he had an intimitading effect on them when adopting this tone. But Gabron astonished him for the old man drew himself up and looked Haldir straight in the eye.

"On behalf of this village I accept the invitation gratefully. Naturally, we will comply with Lord Celeborn's and Lady Galadriel's request," standing tall and proud he spoke with a powerful voice. To all those present it seemed as if they were dipping into the past, being faced person-to-person with Gabron in the prime of his life. Then, slowly but surely, the appearance began to fade, leaving behind the old man bowed down by age.

Suddenly seeming weary he added quietly, "I'm sorry for this situation. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I guarantee that the representatives will set out for Lothlorien as soon as possible. Rest assured that I will do everything in my power so that Ataria may accompany us as well."

His words were sincere so Haldir gave him a complaisant nod.

"How much time will you require to make the necessary preparations?"

Gabron laughed softly. "The preparations themselves wouldn't take that much time but changing Beros' mind…" He hesitated a moment before continuing, "To be honest, Lord Marchwarden, I don't know for sure. Beros can be quite stubborn. I'm sorry to say that I've never seen him act this way before. Therefore…"

He shrugged his shoulders. Haldir understood.

"I must admit I didn't expect something like this to happen. It was my intention to escort you to Lothlorien personally. I regret to say that staying here indefinitely is not an option."

"I understand. So you'll take your leave now?"

Haldir nodded. "I have no other choice as your departure, according to you, is going to be delayed for an indefinite period of time. Unfortunately, I can't take the liberty of prolonging our stay here beyond the appropriate timeframe."

Having said this he addressed the elves, "Our work here is done. We are leaving."

While Eanar left the room obediently Rúmil and Orophin merely looked at their brother with surprise.

"We have just arrived and yet you want to leave already?" Orophin asked astonished. "I may not be experienced in those things but is this not most impolite?"

Rúmil said nothing, glancing at the young woman at his side. Jolted out of her black thoughts she was darting questioning glances at him and Orophin. She was undoubtedly wondering at the sudden change of mood. Needless to say that he was far from happy with Haldir's decision but he knew that he had already tried his brother's patience to the utmost. For that reason he refrained from protesting, no matter how hard it was to do so. Instead, he questioned Haldir about his discussion with the village's leader.

What he learned made his heart leap for joy. Not only did the humans accept the invitation to come to Lothlorien, chances were that Ataria would be among them. Haldir's summary was brief and kept to the essential points but it satisfied Rúmil for the time being. He would coax the details out of his brother on their way back. As untimely as their impending departure seemed to Rúmil, the thought of seeing Ataria again soon comforted him.

Gazing wistfully at her, he tried to tell her with his eyes what he couldn't tell her in her tongue.

Ataria smiled dreamily at him until Gabron brought her back to the here and now. He stepped up to her and considered Rúmil and her attentively with raised eyebrows before touching her shoulder. Giving her a deploring look he told her, "Ataria, it's time for the elves to leave."

"What?!" Ataria exclaimed.

Gabron forestalled further protest on her part by raising his hands in a placating manner. Ataria's indignant expression made him grin quietly to himself but he regained his composure quickly and explained patiently, "Calm yourself, dear one, and do not worry. You will most certainly see each other again. Now come, let us bid them farewell."

Reluctantly, Ataria wanted to seize the proffered hand when Manara suddenly freed herself from Ataria's arms and clung to Rúmil's tunic.

"Nooooooo", she sobbed, "don't go, don't go…"

Rúmil, who was caught off guard at first, smiled leniently when Haldir translated her words.

Ataria, however, didn't feel like smiling. Blushing crimson, she tried to loosen Manara's grip on Rúmil's tunic and some strands of his long hair.

"Oh, Valar." Due to her embarassment her voice was a mere whisper. "I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."

She fell silent when a strong hand gently but firmly took hold of her trembling ones. Wondering, Ataria raised her eyes and caught sight of the Marchwarden. He was gazing stonily at her, causing Ataria to swallow hard. Finally, he broke his silence.

"Do not worry for my brother has managed to emerge unscathed from situations far more difficult than this before. He will find a way. If not, I may have to consider transferring him…to the kitchens, perhaps?"

The corners of Haldir's mouth twitched and Ataria raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Could it really be that the seemingly aloof and distant Marchwarden was joking?

A smile played on her lips then she laughed out loud. She wasn't mistaken as the twinkle in Haldir's eyes showed.

She let him help her stand up and together they watched highly amused Rúmil's attempts to get Manara to let go of him.

Orophin had fun at this sight as well. Needless to say that he just had to let his little brother know.

"It seems she likes you very much, Rúmil," he teased him.

Rúmil snorted, then he grinned broadly and said, "Well, who can blame her?"

In a flowing movement he rose from his seat, lifted Manara up and gently set her down onto the ground. He took her by the hand and said, "Come, little one, let us go."

Naturally, Manara didn't understand a word he said but she seemed to be very happy with Rúmil taking her by the hand. With head held high she ran beside her new friend eagerly.

Amused, Ataria shook her head as she followed them to the door. She gave Rúmil a warm smile when he let her go first.

xyxyxyxy

It appeared as if nothing much had changed on the village square in the meantime. Jesa, who was standing next to the well with three elves by now, seemed to be enjoying herself. She waved cheerfully at Ataria when she saw her leaving the longhouse. Ataria returned the gesture.

Some of the villagers who were requested to leave earlier were waiting nearby. Curiosity was written all over their faces. Merith had joined them. Manara, who spotted her mother instantly, dashed to her while dragging Rúmil along behind her. Good-natured, he let her do it as Ataria noticed with relief. She was still feeling bad about the whole issue of Manara clinging to Rúmil but it seemed as if it didn't bother him in the least.

Excitement made Manara call out to her mother across the whole village square, "Mother, mother, look. This is an elf and he's my friend."

Taken by surprise Merith looked at her daughter's beaming face, then at the elf who smiled at her. She exhaled audibly, seemingly sending up a quick prayer, before returning Rúmil's smile timidly. At the same time she reached out for Manara. The child hesitated for a moment then she reluctantly let go of Rúmil and clasped her mother's hand. Nervously, Manara chewed on her bottom lip. She was unsure if she had done something wrong, giving her mother reason to scold her.

Merith remained silent for a long time. She wasn't thinking about reprimanding her daughter, no, simply put she was speechless. Merith was an ordinary person who led an ordinary life. So how was she supposed to react when her five-year-old daughter came up to her at an elf's hand, calling him her friend? Elves simply weren't part of her life. She knew they existed but to know about those exceptional beings and standing before one of them was something else entirely.

Awestruck, Merith hesitated but when she saw Manara giving her a questioning look she pulled herself together.

"It…it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Merith, Manara's mother." Merith paused, stroking her daughter's hair affectionately before continuing, "I hope Manara hasn't bothered you. She's a bit of a handful at times."

Rúmil grinned. He hadn't understood Merith's words but due to Manara's indignant expression he could imagine what she had said. Laughing, he crouched down, pleased to see a smile light up Manara's face when he lightly nudged her nose.

"Namarie tithen pen," he said kindly. Then he straightened up, nodded to Merith and caught up with the others at a leisurely pace.

His companions had been watching the incident but to Rúmil's surprise Haldir didn't comment on it but took hold of the reins and mounted his horse. The other elves followed suit. Rúmil stepped up to his horse but then he turned towards Ataria who, together with Gabron, was standing a couple of steps away. He swiftly closed the distance between them. With a pounding heart he looked into her eyes, which were brimming with emotions. It made Rúmil wonder if it was her feelings he was seeing or if his own were being reflected in her eyes.

With great effort he averted his gaze from hers. With a beseeching look in his eyes he turned to Haldir, hoarsely asking him, "Haldir, would you translate for me, please?"

Haldir screwed up his face as if he wanted to say, _'I'd rather not especially since it is to be feared that, Valar forbid, you want to utter oaths of love and the like'. _He said none of these things but nodded resigned, albeit grudgingly.

Upon hearing the words intended for Ataria Haldir rolled his eyes. Struggling to keep a blank expression he addressed the young woman, "My brother would like to inform you that your hopefully early arrival in Lothlorien fills him with great joy and that he will await you at the border and, I quote, 'I will not abandon my post until you have arrived'_._"

Ataria's eyes widened. Delighted by this promise while grieving over the imminent parting her emotions threatened to choke her. Shaken by sobs she clamped her hand over her mouth to suppress them. Once again tears flooded her eyes but this time for some other reason as Rúmil gently took her hand and raised it to his lips in order to place a chaste kiss on it.

It was obviously difficult for him to say goodbye to her but he willed himself to smile. "Namarie gwend velwain," he whispered to her. Then he stepped up to his horse and mounted it determinedly.

'_Gwend velwain?'_

Ataria gave Haldir a questioning look but this time he gave no answer.

She stepped back when the horses began to move. Looking at Rúmil unceasingly she escorted the elves together with Gabron and some of the villagers to the gate where they parted from each other.

Again and again Rúmil turned around until he disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Namarie - Goodbye<p>

Tithen pen - Little One

Gwend velwain - Fair Maiden

* * *

><p>THANK YOU dear readers!<p>

Thank you for keeping faith with me. I know you had to wait for this chapter a long time. The truth is that for quite some time I severely lacked the motivation to write. I'm sorry about that but I'm just human after all… When I started writing this chapter I was quite shocked to learn how long it has been since the last update. Time flies… Despite that I decided against rushing it as there are several key moments in this chapter and I wanted it to be as well-elaborated as possible. I can only hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Since the original chapter is quite long and the translation progress is steady but a little slow I decided to split it so that you don't have to wait for an update even longer. As I'm already working on translating the second part it's no empty promise when I tell you that the next update won't be long in coming.

I'd like to thank you all for your continued support.

THANK YOU

for reviews, favs, and follows. I also thank those readers that silently support me just by reading this story. It shows me that you enjoy it enough to not abandon it even if that requires enormous patience on your part :-)

To all new readers of this story: WELCOME AND ENJOY!

Alfirineth: I took your advice concerning punctuation to heart. I hope I did it right this time ;)


	11. Ups and Downs Part II

**Ups and Downs Part II**

"So that's him. Your elf."

Ataria nodded, staring into the distance. The elves had long since disappeared from view but she just couldn't turn away. So she kept standing there while her head felt strangely empty.

"Ataria, is everything all right?" A vigorous shaking of her shoulder jolted her out of her lethargy. Startled, she looked at the worried face of her friend. How long had she been standing here like this? It couldn't have been more than a few minutes. The crowd was only just beginning to disperse and Gabron was still by her side, looking at her contemplatively.

Ataria shook her head as if being in a daze and shoved Jesa's hands away. It was at this very moment she became aware of something.

"No, nothing's all right," she snapped at Jesa, making her friend recoil.

The moment she saw Jesa's appalled face Ataria almost regretted her actions. She knew she was behaving unfairly and mean towards Jesa but at this point she couldn't bring herself to care. Somebody had hurt her so she felt the need to hurt somebody else in return, regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

Without another word she turned on her heel and ran back into the village, to the blacksmiths, to Beros…

Even from afar she could hear the loud hammering which issued from the small dilapidated building. It drowned out the erratic beating of her heart and her wheezing breath.

Without missing a beat she wrenched open the door, in her haste almost falling over a sack of coal near the door. It was the wooden table in the middle of the room which broke her fall, the tools which had been put down on it rattling when she crashed into the sturdy furniture.

For a long moment there was silence.

Beros was standing at the anvil, the blacksmith's hammer in his hand. Apparently, he was trying hard to wreck his latest work as the scythe blade in his left hand was barely recognizable anymore.

The forge at his back was smouldering but this was nothing compared to the burning rage Ataria was feeling. Her voice was trembling with suppressed emotions.

"Why won't you let me go? Why? Why? _Why?!_"

Anger and frustration overwhelmed her and she was hell-bent on confronting Beros with it. Beros, however, remained silent.

She snorted with disbelief when he dropped his gaze and set about resuming his work.

"You have nothing to say? It's pathetic, really… and cowardly."

Her words were bitter and accusing but they had no effect whatsoever.

Ataria just gaped at Beros who was deliberately ignoring her while working on the deformed scythe blade. Only his tense posture showed that he had heard her. Outraged, she banged her fist on the table. She was rewarded with a sharp pain in her hand, bringing tears to her eyes and making her gasp. Gritting her teeth, she brushed the tears away. Looking at Beros as soon as her vision wasn't blurred anymore she saw him looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow and…shame?

He still remained silent, only looking at her in a peculiar sad way. Ataria couldn't bear it anymore.

"You don't even have a valid reason for this, do you?" she sobbed.

Beros averted his face, thus answering her question.

Ataria took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure, and nodded as if coming to a sudden realization.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need your consent."

Beros gave her a tired look then he shook his head sorrowfully.

"We will take about this later, Ataria. Now go, please."

For a moment it seemed as if Ataria would fly into a rage but then she just lifted her chin sulkily and left without so much as a backward glance.

vxvxvxvx

"Are you here to stab me in the back?"

Gabron took a deep breath. Under normal circumstances he would have taken offence at Beros' rude tone but those weren't normal circumstances for sure.

Beros' voice sounded hard and cold but his appearance told another story. He was supporting himself on the anvil, his head hanging.

Seeing his nephew in such a state wasn't easy for Gabron. It was apparent that this situation was weighing on Beros' mind as much as on Ataria's. Possibly more. But why all of this? What was the reason for his strange behaviour?

Gabron breathed a sigh, seeing Ataria's tear-streaked face in his mind's eye. He had arrived in time to see her rushing out of the blacksmiths. She had run past him, being all in tears. His calling for her went unanswered.

He had come here to make good on his promise - to spare no effort to change his stubborn nephew's mind. By the looks of it Ataria had beat him to it. It came as no surprise for Gabron had expected it but judging by the look on her face she had evidently failed miserably. Seeing Beros like this now made Gabron realize that her attempt had only served to make matters worse.

Gabron's resolve wavered. He wanted to help them both but as sorry as he was he had to take somebody's side. He did so with a heavy heart.

Neither his voice nor his face revealed the conflict he was feeling when he addressed Beros. His words were merciless and cutting.

"Ataria is devastated yet it's YOU who's hanging his head?!"

His rebuke had the desired effect. Beros' head shot up, an incredulous expression on his face, but he got over his surprise rather quickly and pursed his lips angrily. His eyes flashed when he snapped at Gabron, "What do YOU know?!"

Gabron smiled bleakly. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction but anything was preferable to this oppressive silence.

"Apparently not much. Why don't you enlighten me?"

Gabron saw the insecurity in Beros' eyes and acted without a moment's hesitation. He had to take advantage of this opportunity. His voice much softer he spoke in an appeasing tone, "Beros, talk to me."

Perhaps it was the sympathy Beros read from his expression, perhaps he had been waiting for somebody to confide in. Whatever the reason Beros' gruff countenance gave way. In a burst of frustration he flung the deformed piece of metal lying on his anvil into the forge, making sparks fly.

With his back turned to Gabron he said in a hoarse voice, "All I ever wanted was to make it possible for Belan and Ataria to lead a happy life. Yes, happiness…especially for Ataria. She had had to endure too many dreadful events in her life for one so young. I had sworn to myself…," here Beros paused and took a deep breath. "I had sworn to myself to do everything in my power to make this happen."

He swung around abruptly, red-rimmed eyes gazing piercingly at Gabron. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "That's why we've come here. The only place we could go to. The only way out of all this misery and hardship."

Moved by Beros' shocking confession, Gabron stroke his beard pensively. "I know you always mean well, Beros. Everything you do is for the benefit of the people around you. So why don't you allow Ataria to come with us? The elves' proposal might very well be a once-in-a-lifetime chance for her. They can offer her so much more than we ever could…"

"You think I don't know this? This is what it's all about, Gabron," Beros roared and Gabron winced in spite of himself.

Agitated, Beros paced up and down while Gabron watched him with a worried frown. After a while he stopped in front of Gabron, breathing heavily, obviously trying hard to to keep his temper and voice in check.

"This is what it's all about, Gabron," he repeated. "Coming here and hoping for everything to turn out all right was the only thing I could do for Belan and Ataria. But it wasn't enough."

Dejected, Beros ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at the ground as he acknowledged, "I'm perfectly aware of the fact that Ataria suffers. I can see it clearly day by day. She tries to conceal it from me but I know. This village, those people here…I…can never give her what she seeks deep down inside her."

A strong feeling of sympathy surged up within Gabron as he heard this despairing confession. He wanted to stride up to his nephew, wanted to place his hand on his shoulder, anything to comfort this distressed man. Instead he stayed where he was for he felt that Beros wasn't finished yet and waited patiently until his nephew began talking once more.

Beros could hardly bring himself to say the words but he had gone too far to hold them back now.

"I've known it for quite some time but I didn't want to acknowledge it to myself…and then those elves came… and their proposal made me realize that…"

It was in this moment Beros found the strength to raise his eyes and look at Gabron. His voice was flat, his expression blank.

"I've failed, Gabron. I've failed."

Wordlessly, Gabron shook his head and before Beros could react in any way Gabron gave him a comforting hug. With a shaking voice he whispered into his nephew's ear, "Don't you dare say something like that ever again. Do you hear me? You did all you could do and you know it."

When Beros didn't reply Gabron let go of him and took hold of him under the chin, forcing Beros to meet his gaze. They looked at each other for a moment then Beros nodded acquiescently, making Gabron sigh with relief. Gently, his hands cupped Beros' face and he touched his forehead to Beros'. Glad to have finally got through to his nephew Gabron closed his eyes.

They remained like this for a while before Beros quietly said, "Bitterness made me act harshly and unjustly towards Ataria. There's no reason to refuse her to go with you. And yet…"

Gabron, who believed to have achieved his aim in consequence of this confession, raised his head questioningly. He was curious to hear what made Beros hesitate still.

Beros wriggled for an answer for quite some time but suddenly he blurted out, "I don't like the way this elf was looking at her."

Gabron roared with laughter, ignoring Beros's indignant expression.

Disgruntled, Beros folded his arms across his chest while Gabron wiped away his tears of laughter. After he had recovered himself to a degree he asked in feigned amazement, "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you didn't notice him," Beros exclaimed. "I saw the look he gave her. As if she was…as if he wanted to…you know what I mean!"

"Oh, him." Gabron couldn't suppress a smile.

Accusingly, Beros pointed at finger at him. "So you saw it, too. Admit it and don't play the innocent."

"Of course I saw it. I'm old, Beros, not blind."

His offhanded remark made Beros' jaw drop open, causing Gabron to laugh anew. Amused, he patted Beros' shoulder who in turn hit at his hand grumpily.

Gabron had a mischievious gleam in his eye as he teased Beros a little more. "Only a father would say such words."

Then the teasing glint in his eyes disappeared and he asked in a sober tone of voice, "But what about Beros the designated future leader of this village? What does he say about the elves' proposal? What kind of decision would he make?"

With a deep sigh Beros answered reluctantly, "He would approve wholeheartedly and give his blessing to send the group on their way…including Ataria."

Gabron nodded benevolently. "Then go to her. Talk to her. I'll take care of the rest."

After Beros had left, a pleased Gabron went on his way. He had a journey to organize.

vxvxvxvx

Never before had Ataria felt so at odds with herself. On the one hand she felt like talking things over with Beros and reconcile with him. She even contemplated defering to his wishes if it meant that everything would be like it used to be between them again. On the other hand a part of her boiled with indignation at the thought of it. He had done her wrong, had hurt her feelings. To relent wasn't an option.

That was how it came that Ataria was frustrated beyond belief while lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Not that she took notice of it. She was too engrossed in her internal debate.

All of a sudden the voices fell silent as she became aware of something that demanded her attention.

Footsteps.

Footsteps approaching her door.

Frowning, Ataria sat up. It couldn't be Belan, of that she was sure. Upon entering their small house she had made it clear to him that she didn't want to be disturbed. Words hadn't been necessary for the tears running down her face had spoken for themselves. Belan had turned away sadly when she had walked across the room and slammed the door to her room shut.

So if it wasn't Belan's footsteps she was hearing it had to be…

Ataria's eyes widened momentarily. Panicking, she hurriedly brushed her tears away. She couldn't let Beros see her face like this. No sooner than she had completed the thought her eyes narrowed and she was seized with anger once again. She had every reason to be in tears. Let him see what he had caused. Not that she intended to open the door anyway. No, she didn't want to see anybody at the moment least of all Beros.

She listened with bated breath. The footsteps were coming closer still until they came to a stop in front of her door.

There was a moment's silence then she heard a voice tentatively saying, "Ataria?"

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing it. So it really was him. He was here to…to do what exactly? To antagonize her some more by saying even more hurtful words? To apologize? Surely, he didn't earnestly expect her to want to talk to him at the moment? But his voice had sounded so tentative when he had said her name. Could it be…? For a moment her forgiving nature prevailed but then she stubbornly remembered being mad at him. So she kept silent even when he called her name again.

For a long time everything was quiet. Then she heard a weary sigh and the sound of footsteps moving away from the door.

When there was complete silence again Ataria wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face between them, sobbing softly. She was too distressed to notice the stomping footsteps approaching her door yet again. Only when Beros teared open the door and hurried towards her did she react.

Before she could comprehend what was going on she found herself in Beros' arms. He held her so close Ataria had to gasp for breath.

Her feeble protest died away when he rocked her gently. Due to his face in her hair the words he spoke were somewhat muffled but she understood.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Ataria."

Ataria just sat there numbly. She heard the words but she couldn't grasp the implied meaning. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know what to think.

Unaffected by her silence Beros continued, hardly able to speak, "Forgive me, please. Forgive me for not wanting to let you go. I…If only I…" His voice broke.

Ataria finally awoke from her state of shock. Beros' clumsy way of apologizing was proof of his will to make his peace with her and she didn't doubt the sincerity of his words.

As if a weight was lifted from her mind Ataria felt the tension leave her body. She didn't trust her voice at this moment so she just wrapped her arms around Beros and returned his hug.

Her gesture of reconciliation was worth a thousand words. She accepted his apology wholeheartedly.

Beros heaved a sigh of relief, looking at her gratefully. For a moment neither of them knew what to say. It was Beros who broke the silence. He cleared his throat, seemingly struggling for words. Then he spoke hesitatingly as if it took him a lot of will power to say the words.

"Go, if you wish it."

Ataria was fully aware of how difficult it was for him to say this. Yet he did it – for her. Overcome with joy she buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

vxvxvxvx

Time flew by and before Gabron, Belan and Ataria knew it the day of parting had come. Driven by joyful expectation Gabron and Ataria had finished the necessary preparations withing a few days time.

Now it was time to say goodbye.

It was at the break of dawn when the last bags were being packed on the horses. Despite the early hour many people had come to the village square and the excitement in the air was almost palpable.

Moved by the expectant and hopeful atmosphere Ataria flung her arms around Jesa's neck, gulping back a sob. Jesa patted her on the back cheerily before she whispered conspiratorially, "Tell your elf I said hello. I expect a full report as soon as you come back. Including all details, of course."

Ataria gave a spontaneous laugh. When Jesa let go of her and stepped back she shook her head in feigned indignation. Jesa grinned cheekily and winked at her.

Next were Merith and Glanra. A feeling of sadness and a guilty conscience stirred within her when she saw the parents of Manara and Glawor approaching her. Memories of her farewell to Manara last night welled up in her, making her swallow hard. Naturally, the girl hadn't yet been able to understand the reason for Ataria's departure. All Manara understood was that Ataria was going to visit the elves. In childlike innocence she had asked her if she could go there, too. It had broken Ataria's heart to have to tell her no. Manara's disappointed face had haunted her dreams this night, making it difficult for her to find any piece of mind.

The warmth in their embrace took away a large part of the oppression she was feeling but it wasn't able to release her from it fully. Trying to smile but failing, Ataria said goodbye to them and turned to face the person standing at her side.

To any bystanders Beros might have appeared calm, composed even, but Ataria knew better. It grieved him to see her go. She could see it in his eyes. But he had to keep his composure, had to stand by the decision that had been made for the benefit of the village. And he did – until Ataria threw herself into his arms. A simple gesture of farewell tried their strength of will to the utmost.

Beros struggled for control. His voice was hoarse, the words so quiet only Ataria could hear them.

"I'm afraid…to lose you, my little Ataria."

Confused due to this confession Ataria paused for a moment.

_Why would he say such a thing?_

She dismissed the thought and shook her head firmly.

"It's merely a visit. I…we will return soon."

Smiling sadly, Beros took hold of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he let go of her and stepped back.

The spell was broken and Ataria's joyful mood returned.

A bright smile lighted up her face as she leaped onto Celbrion's back and joined Gabron and Belan, who had already mounted their horses and were waiting for her.

Together with Beros they left the village square, passed through the gate, where they parted company with him, and turned northwards.

Towards Lothlorien.

But before the village disappeared from her sight Ataria stopped her horse and looked back. As she had expected, Beros was still standing at the gate, following them with his eyes.

She raised her hand and waved him goodbye. Then she turned away and rode off.

vxvxvxvx

Slowly, Beros lowered his arm. Ataria had long since disappeared from view but the words she had spoken to him just before she had passed through the gate weighed heavily on his mind.

So innocent and full of conviction.

_You will never lose me._

His words were tinged with sadness as he quietly asked himself, "Then why does it feel like a last farewell?"

* * *

><p>Sorry, no elves in this chapter but this sad circumstance is going to change soon. Next stop: Lothlorien.<p> 


End file.
